


Thanks| ✔

by itsyaboyIZ



Category: Naruto, thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyaboyIZ/pseuds/itsyaboyIZ
Summary: [SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED][IMPORTED BY OWNER, IZ, FROM WATTPAD]Oto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called "anime". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named "Naruto" before he came into this world.We were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.I wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.Rinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called "Great Sage Junior". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say... WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS BOOK? My original intention was for this to be a crackfic, but no, I decided to change it into something serious. Just to warn you, this is cringy, shitty, the MC is overpowered, and this makes me want to jump off the Hokage mountain!
> 
> -IZ  
(I will have the rewritten version out around next year. It will be posted on Wattpad first.)

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Thanks | â�� - 1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 178795586,  
partid: 695780051,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Undiscovered Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Spotlight on Street-Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805465769)
    * [Back to School](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/809095994)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Friday the 13th](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/815295097)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)  


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)   


  
  
  
  


#  Thanks | â�� 

by itsyaboyIZ   
  
  


######  [Thanks | â��](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94)

Table of contents   


  * [

[A/N] 

](https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n)
  * [

1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)
  * [

2- Yosh! I passed! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed)
  * [

3- My... Interesting Squad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad)
  * [

4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)
  * [

5- Attack on Cow-tan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan)
  * [

6- Meanwhile in Tempest... 

](https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest)
  * [

7- A Hero's Tale 

](https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale)
  * [

8- Fancy Mask Boy 

](https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy)
  * [

9- Naru-chu 

](https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu)
  * [

10- Solo, hoes. 

](https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes)
  * [

11- Wrong Floor, Noobs 

](https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs)
  * [

12- Bullying Duck Tits 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits)
  * [

13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time)
  * [

14- The Written Exam 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam)
  * [

Poll 

](https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll)
  * [

15- Ending the Chunin Exams 

](https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams)
  * [

16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto)
  * [

17- Surprise, Surprise 

](https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise)
  * [

18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy)
  * [

19- Naruto?! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto)
  * [

20- Spicy Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto)
  * [

21- Finding Tsunade! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade)
  * [

22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster 

](https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster)
  * [

23- The Tree Under the Stars 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars)
  * [

24- Lady Dad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad)
  * [

25- What's That Thing on Your Neck? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck)
  * [

26- Taking Action 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action)
  * [

27- The Akatsuki 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki)
  * [

28- "That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You" ~Hidan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of)
  * [

29- Homecoming ð��� 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92)
  * [

30- Death(s) in the Family 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family)
  * [

31- Itachi 

](https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi)
  * [

32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories 

](https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories)
  * [

33- Thanks 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks)
  * [

TTIGRAAS - "Sucker" Parody 

](https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody)
  * [

rewritten! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You wonâ��t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories arenâ��t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Thanks | â��

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED] Oto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called "anime". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named "Naruto" before he came into this world. We were fighting side by side a...

[<s>#</s>**alternateuniverse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alternateuniverse) [<s>#</s>**anime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime) [<s>#</s>**animefanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/animefanfiction) [<s>#</s>**fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [<s>#</s>**fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [<s>#</s>**imsupposedtobedeadwtf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imsupposedtobedeadwtf) [<s>#</s>**isekai**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/isekai) [<s>#</s>**magic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/magic) [<s>#</s>**manga**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/manga) [<s>#</s>**naruto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/naruto) [<s>#</s>**ninja**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ninja) [<s>#</s>**probablyanisekaifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/probablyanisekaifanfic) [<s>#</s>**reborn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reborn) [<s>#</s>**reincarnated**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnated) [<s>#</s>**reincarnation**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnation) [<s>#</s>**rinmuru**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rinmuru) [<s>#</s>**shinobi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shinobi) [<s>#</s>**slime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slime) [<s>#</s>**tempest**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tempest) [<s>#</s>**thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime) [<s>#</s>**winteranime2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/winteranime2019) [<s>#</s>**Ã¢u**](/stories/%C3%83%C2%A2u)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## 1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? 

  
  
1K  
  
  
31  
  
  
  
26  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
by [itsyaboyIZ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)   


  
[ by **itsyaboyIZ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)
    
    
    I open my eyes to see the sun I was once closed off of a few moments ago, which felt like days. I remember that one-time Oto-san told me how he was from a country called "Japan". He said that his real name is, er, was Satoru Mikami. Listening to his stories of being human are the best.
    
    
                              
    
    Near me, there's a bush that's suspiciously rustling in wind. It's making me unsure if it's the wind or someone spying on me doing it. I turn towards the direction of the bush, facing it. The rustling stops, but then, a girl who looks to be about 13 or 14 years old. She lunges in my direction and tries to stab me with a sharp knife. That mere knife didn't do anything to me. I can regenerate after all.
    
    
                              
    
    To save myself from any more trouble, I eat her by using Universal Body Transformation, which is like shapeshifting into her form.
    
    
                              
    
    Great Sage Junior states, **"Human form of Aki Satoshi, complete."**
    
    
                              
    
    Yosh! I can shapeshift into a human form like Oto-san! Shapeshifting, I feel myself become taller than I usually am, obviously. Admiring my new form, I catch sight of my very noticeable, long, dark blue, almost purple-ish hair.
    
    
                              
    
    I jog to a nearby pond filled with ducks. I look into the water to make out my golden orbs that are exactly like Oto-san's. I'm a skinny, frail, but a fierce-looking girl. I'm wearing nothing at the moment, so I summon the clothing Oto-san gave me if I ever got my human form. It's an outfit like his; it's made to accommodate any body shape or size because who would know who I'd eat. I quickly put it on.
    
    
                              
    
    I should probably set out to find some village or at least some civilization. To the left of the pond is a group of tall, orange, rocky mountains. I'll set off in that direction then. I hope there are people who can use some sort of magic to get me back home to Tempest.
    
    
                              
    
    **A couple hundred thousand steps later...**
    
    
                              
    
    Is that a gate to a town or village? I detect a large, green gate about a mile away. It's a gate surrounded by matching tan walls. Also in the distance, I spot two tiny figures on either side of the gate. Guards? This must be a pretty rich or significant village.
    
    
                              
    
    As the towering structure gets more into my view, its guards have matching symbols resting on near their forehead and an outfit with a green vest. Yep, definitely a rich village.
    
    
                              
    
    The guards seem to notice me too. They visibly tense and tightly grip their weapons, but as soon as they notice a small girl like me, they relax.
    
    
                              
    
    When I approach them, I politely ask, "Hello, my name is Minami Tempest. I'd like to speak to whoever is leading you."
    
    
                              
    
    The one wearing a hat with their, I don't know, village symbol on it speaks up, "Hello, Minami. I'll escort you to the Hokage." His companion nods at him in agreement but stays to guard. Hokage? Well, whatever. I guess that's what they call their leader.
    
    
                              
    
    Guard man number one leads me into an office with a desk and a man wearing a red and white hat sitting in a big, blank room. At least put some decoration in here. C'mon!
    
    
                              
    
    The guard says, "Lord Hokage, this girl would like to speak with you."
    
    
                              
    
    This all mighty Lord Hokage announces, "Very well." And the guard man leaves. Lord Hokage questions me, "Child, what is your name?" That sounds creepy but okay.
    
    
                              
    
    I reply while making direct eye contact with the man, "Lord Hokage, sir, I'm Minami Tempest." His eyes widen only about a fraction. Eh? What's his problem? Should I comment anything? Nah.
    
    
                              
    
    "Would you like to stay here?" he tells me, "You'd have to attend ninja academy with the other children your age." I nod at him. He adds, "There's an apartment complex down the road from here; I'll give you your keys and some ryo to live on until you go on missions, so you can get settled." The man gives me a key with a number on it and a medium-sized bag full of coins. I've always wanted to a millionaire.
    
    
                              
    
    "Thank you, Lord Hokage," I thank with a smile.
    
    
                              
    
    As I walk out of his office, Hokage comments, "Please call me grandpa, Marumi." Next thing you know, he wants me to call him "daddy", which isn't happening.
    
    
                              
    
    **At a ninja store...**
    
    
                              
    
    I wonder what gear or weapons ninja have. I know of that sharp, metal knife that girl had, but I'm not sure of what else. I'm kind of just standing here, thinking.
    
    
                              
    
    A lady who works here notices my confusion interrogates, "If you're looking for weapons for the ninja academy, I suggest getting a pouch," she holds up the pouch, "some kunai and shurikens to put in the pouch." 
    
    
                              
    
    I vocalize, "I'll buy those then. Thanks!" She gives me a grin that reminds me of the smiles Oto-san gives me. Gee, I never realized how homesick I feel right now. I wonder how he's feeling.
    
    
                              
    
    After buying my cool, new, ninja gear, I strap the pouch to my thigh (like how I've seen others) and run home, I mean, to my temporary home. I want to experience this "ninja academy" Grandpa talks about. It seems pretty cool if I can fight like in Tempest!
    
    
                              
    
    When I get into my extremely empty apartment, I go back to my usual, purple slime form. My recently developed form is hard to move around in. How does Oto-san deal with this all the time? I respect him so much more for that now.
    
    
                              
    
    Instead of sleeping the night away to make it go faster, I spend my time bouncing on the walls (literally), too excited and hyperactive for the next day to come.**~**

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.695780051.metadata":{"data":{"id":695780051,"title":"1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-02T20:44:25Z","length":5239,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":26,"voteCount":31,"readCount":1092,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1048,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-178795586-695780051-486cfaca5?subject=gid&expiry=1569808115000&mac=X2Grw7P4EQiY%2FxnLXFuCAAZgoA40m%2BbyPRFUGG%2B09Dg%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/695780051/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"178795586","title":"Thanks | â��","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"iz","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/itsyaboyIZ.128.446204.jpg","username":"itsyaboyIZ","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-09-03T23:27:11Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["alternateuniverse","anime","animefanfiction","fanfic","fanfiction","imsupposedtobedeadwtf","isekai","magic","manga","naruto","ninja","probablyanisekaifanfic","reborn","reincarnated","reincarnation","rinmuru","shinobi","slime","tempest","thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime","winteranime2019","Ã¢u"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94","parts":[{"id":766833532,"title":"[A/N]","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695780051,"title":"1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":695814029,"title":"2- Yosh! I passed!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":696651098,"title":"3- My... Interesting Squad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700137438,"title":"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":704483496,"title":"5- Attack on Cow-tan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":707252718,"title":"6- Meanwhile in Tempest...","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711386789,"title":"7- A Hero's Tale","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":712132158,"title":"8- Fancy Mask Boy","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":713794106,"title":"9- Naru-chu","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":719989387,"title":"10- Solo, hoes.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":724834531,"title":"11- Wrong Floor, Noobs","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729606396,"title":"12- Bullying Duck Tits","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729762007,"title":"13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727421672,"title":"14- The Written Exam","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":732703014,"title":"Poll","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735586744,"title":"15- Ending the Chunin Exams","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738731308,"title":"16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739358821,"title":"17- Surprise, Surprise","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740610954,"title":"18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740611683,"title":"19- Naruto?!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743490689,"title":"20- Spicy Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743491324,"title":"21- Finding Tsunade!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750898084,"title":"22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752070610,"title":"23- The Tree Under the Stars","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752508188,"title":"24- Lady Dad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753335660,"title":"25- What's That Thing on Your Neck?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219060,"title":"26- Taking Action","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219143,"title":"27- The Akatsuki","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758399273,"title":"28- \"That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You\" ~Hidan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758401037,"title":"29- Homecoming ð���","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759151831,"title":"30- Death(s) in the Family","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":761075665,"title":"31- Itachi","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":764583358,"title":"32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759616896,"title":"33- Thanks","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775276387,"title":"TTIGRAAS - \"Sucker\" Parody","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":779144571,"title":"rewritten!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","description":"Read 1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? from the story Thanks | â�� by itsyaboyIZ (iz) with 1,092 reads. fanfic, slime, shinobi. I open my eyes to see the sun I was once closed off of a few moments ago, which felt like days. I remember that one-time Oto-san told me how he was from a country called \"Japan\". He said that his real name is, er, was Satoru Mikami. Listening to his stories of being human are the best. Near me, there's a bush that's suspiciously rustling in wind. It's making me unsure if it's the wind or someone spying on me doing it. I turn towards the direction of the bush, facing it. The rustling stops, but then, a girl who looks to be about 13 or 14 years old. She lunges in my direction and tries to stab me with a sharp knife. That mere knife didn't do anything to me. I can regenerate after all.","keywords":"alternateuniverse,anime,animefanfiction,fanfic,fanfiction,imsupposedtobedeadwtf,isekai,magic,manga,naruto,ninja,probablyanisekaifanfic,reborn,reincarnated,reincarnation,rinmuru,shinobi,slime,tempest,thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime,winteranime2019,Ã¢u,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=178795586&v=231000","title":"Thanks | â�� - 1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/695780051","android":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/695780051"},"story":{"votes":31,"author":"iz","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"alternateuniverse"},{"name":"anime"},{"name":"animefanfiction"},{"name":"fanfic"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"imsupposedtobedeadwtf"},{"name":"isekai"},{"name":"magic"},{"name":"manga"},{"name":"naruto"},{"name":"ninja"},{"name":"probablyanisekaifanfic"},{"name":"reborn"},{"name":"reincarnated"},{"name":"reincarnation"},{"name":"rinmuru"},{"name":"shinobi"},{"name":"slime"},{"name":"tempest"},{"name":"thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime"},{"name":"winteranime2019"},{"name":"Ã¢u"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-02T20:44:25Z\",\"description\":\"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"commentCount\":26,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Thanks | â��. [SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":1092,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"Thanks | â��\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":695814029,"title":"2- Yosh! I passed!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/695780051","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","title":"Thanks | â��","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Thanks | â�� - 1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Thanks | â�� - 1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n~~~\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33%% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n~~~\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n~~~","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&caption=%s&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+1-+Pretty+Much+Going+Through+What+Oto-san+Did%2C+Huh%3F%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%201-%20Pretty%20Much%20Going%20Through%20What%20Oto-san%20Did%2C%20Huh%3F%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695780051-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"24cf2e4855b2eee98fbb277495c39ab3\">I open my eyes to see the sun I was once closed off of a few moments ago, which felt like days. I remember that one-time Oto-san told me how he was from a country called \"Japan\". He said that his real name is, er, was Satoru Mikami. Listening to his stories of being human are the best.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"19fd158a512011855c11fce6dbc11601\">Near me, there's a bush that's suspiciously rustling in wind. It's making me unsure if it's the wind or someone spying on me doing it. I turn towards the direction of the bush, facing it. The rustling stops, but then, a girl who looks to be about 13 or 14 years old. She lunges in my direction and tries to stab me with a sharp knife. That mere knife didn't do anything to me. I can regenerate after all.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c2b3409332344cf8da967f26cc09c817\">To save myself from any more trouble, I eat her by using Universal Body Transformation, which is like shapeshifting into her form.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0e38a00de3ca143150e3dd5c9e67c072\">Great Sage Junior states, <b>\"Human form of Aki Satoshi, complete.\"</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1ff9047d03767d065da85b9b6bb4690d\">Yosh! I can shapeshift into a human form like Oto-san! Shapeshifting, I feel myself become taller than I usually am, obviously. Admiring my new form, I catch sight of my very noticeable, long, dark blue, almost purple-ish hair.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ccc6aba338de1e5c3d5ae5fa2f1a3be2\">I jog to a nearby pond filled with ducks. I look into the water to make out my golden orbs that are exactly like Oto-san's. I'm a skinny, frail, but a fierce-looking girl. I'm wearing nothing at the moment, so I summon the clothing Oto-san gave me if I ever got my human form. It's an outfit like his; it's made to accommodate any body shape or size because who would know who I'd eat. I quickly put it on.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7bc5d137f6bdc536f35d410f215bfaa8\">I should probably set out to find some village or at least some civilization. To the left of the pond is a group of tall, orange, rocky mountains. I'll set off in that direction then. I hope there are people who can use some sort of magic to get me back home to Tempest.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"26dc7e10bb59ff11efd1990e8d267a0c\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>A couple hundred thousand steps later...</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"e980a7b5d2b448470ab7b5b1ce6ef1cb\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Is that a gate to a town or village? I detect a large, green gate about a mile away. It's a gate surrounded by matching tan walls. Also in the distance, I spot two tiny figures on either side of the gate. Guards? This must be a pretty rich or significant village.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"25b146a04f30b1edb407a3c81489a40c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">As the towering structure gets more into my view, its guards have matching symbols resting on near their forehead and an outfit with a green vest. Yep, definitely a rich village.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"df095d34d063bb68cf20913e4a75e00c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">The guards seem to notice me too. They visibly tense and tightly grip their weapons, but as soon as they notice a small girl like me, they relax.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bd0d4b1be29b86007cd8eab5fba45456\" style=\"text-align:left;\">When I approach them, I politely ask, \"Hello, my name is Minami Tempest. I'd like to speak to whoever is leading you.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"adce1e57647436560795a3bdcd2b1510\" style=\"text-align:left;\">The one wearing a hat with their, I don't know, village symbol on it speaks up, \"Hello, Minami. I'll escort you to the Hokage.\" His companion nods at him in agreement but stays to guard. Hokage? Well, whatever. I guess that's what they call their leader.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fe19063aa0a9ee31424271ae6563d78a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Guard man number one leads me into an office with a desk and a man wearing a red and white hat sitting in a big, blank room. At least put some decoration in here. C'mon!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ea6f64b3e155e09db0f9cd1703771921\" style=\"text-align:left;\">The guard says, \"Lord Hokage, this girl would like to speak with you.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7f430ae1e646bf6e8850d6098d3fb541\" style=\"text-align:left;\">This all mighty Lord Hokage announces, \"Very well.\" And the guard man leaves. Lord Hokage questions me, \"Child, what is your name?\" That sounds creepy but okay.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c573cbb83af9c6e043088f89f1e75794\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I reply while making direct eye contact with the man, \"Lord Hokage, sir, I'm Minami Tempest.\" His eyes widen only about a fraction. Eh? What's his problem? Should I comment anything? Nah.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a10c1be3f989eb5d8e6df7629b9c301a\" style=\"text-align:left;\">\"Would you like to stay here?\" he tells me, \"You'd have to attend ninja academy with the other children your age.\" I nod at him. He adds, \"There's an apartment complex down the road from here; I'll give you your keys and some ryo to live on until you go on missions, so you can get settled.\" The man gives me a key with a number on it and a medium-sized bag full of coins. I've always wanted to a millionaire.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"544ee0c52e5ed0fa7cf8588435fcda91\" style=\"text-align:left;\">\"Thank you, Lord Hokage,\" I thank with a smile.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0fc518d485d0bc7c79acf78c78493d98\" style=\"text-align:left;\">As I walk out of his office, Hokage comments, \"Please call me grandpa, Marumi.\" Next thing you know, he wants me to call him \"daddy\", which isn't happening.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1e844ed582b2e13b3b6fcba70a4d0722\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>At a ninja store...</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f40bb8bcb543d9cf199ebbc1a39fe556\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I wonder what gear or weapons ninja have. I know of that sharp, metal knife that girl had, but I'm not sure of what else. I'm kind of just standing here, thinking.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ad440e8ce8181d7a900fff084a8b0fc3\" style=\"text-align:left;\">A lady who works here notices my confusion interrogates, \"If you're looking for weapons for the ninja academy, I suggest getting a pouch,\" she holds up the pouch, \"some kunai and shurikens to put in the pouch.\"Â </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ecb6701c9827f13d0a3f7bcf749eedb2\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I vocalize, \"I'll buy those then. Thanks!\" She gives me a grin that reminds me of the smiles Oto-san gives me. Gee, I never realized how homesick I feel right now. I wonder how he's feeling.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"763eb7ee7f7a4a2bfd9eb029dfb8b630\" style=\"text-align:left;\">After buying my cool, new, ninja gear, I strap the pouch to my thigh (like how I've seen others) and run home, I mean, to my temporary home. I want to experience this \"ninja academy\" Grandpa talks about. It seems pretty cool if I can fight like in Tempest!</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"45af9708d4275892aa55c291369c16e1\" style=\"text-align:left;\">When I get into my extremely empty apartment, I go back to my usual, purple slime form. My recently developed form is hard to move around in. How does Oto-san deal with this all the time? I respect him so much more for that now.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"27d529cc4f42a2222fe5564b94b3aa89\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Instead of sleeping the night away to make it go faster, I spend my time bouncing on the walls (literally), too excited and hyperactive for the next day to come.<b>~</b></p>","page":{"title":"Thanks | â�� - 1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Thanks | â��","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"à¸ à¸²à¸©à¸²à¹�à¸�à¸¢","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"LatvieÅ¡u","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"LietuviÅ³","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Ð�Ð¾Ñ�Ð°Ð½Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Ð¡Ñ�Ð¿Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Ð�Ñ�Ð»Ð³Ð°Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"SlovenÅ¡Ä�ina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Ð�ÐµÐ»Ð°Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÑ�","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Ã�slenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"àª�à«�àª�àª°àª¾àª¤à«�","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"à´®à´²à´¯à´¾à´³à´�","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"à¬�à¬¡à¬¼à¬¿à¬�","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"Ù�Ø§Ø±Ø³Û�","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"à¨ªà©°à¨�à¨¾à¨¬à©�","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"à¦�à¦¸à¦®à§�à¦¯à¦¼à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"à¦¬à¦¾à¦�à¦²à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø±Ø¯Ù�Ù�â��","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"à®¤à®®à®¿à®´à¯�","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"à¤®à¤°à¤¾à¤ à¥�","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newhome":{"key":"cf8e5104f15c4f9f66f7de9ea92b5f60273d6eca","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	2. Thanks | â�� - 2- Yosh! I passed! - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Thanks | â�� - 2- Yosh! I passed! - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 178795586,  
partid: 695814029,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Undiscovered Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Spotlight on Street-Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805465769)
    * [Back to School](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/809095994)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Friday the 13th](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/815295097)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed)   


  
  
  
  


#  Thanks | â�� 

by itsyaboyIZ   
  
  


######  [Thanks | â��](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94)

Table of contents   


  * [

[A/N] 

](https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n)
  * [

1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)
  * [

2- Yosh! I passed! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed)
  * [

3- My... Interesting Squad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad)
  * [

4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)
  * [

5- Attack on Cow-tan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan)
  * [

6- Meanwhile in Tempest... 

](https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest)
  * [

7- A Hero's Tale 

](https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale)
  * [

8- Fancy Mask Boy 

](https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy)
  * [

9- Naru-chu 

](https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu)
  * [

10- Solo, hoes. 

](https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes)
  * [

11- Wrong Floor, Noobs 

](https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs)
  * [

12- Bullying Duck Tits 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits)
  * [

13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time)
  * [

14- The Written Exam 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam)
  * [

Poll 

](https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll)
  * [

15- Ending the Chunin Exams 

](https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams)
  * [

16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto)
  * [

17- Surprise, Surprise 

](https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise)
  * [

18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy)
  * [

19- Naruto?! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto)
  * [

20- Spicy Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto)
  * [

21- Finding Tsunade! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade)
  * [

22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster 

](https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster)
  * [

23- The Tree Under the Stars 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars)
  * [

24- Lady Dad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad)
  * [

25- What's That Thing on Your Neck? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck)
  * [

26- Taking Action 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action)
  * [

27- The Akatsuki 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki)
  * [

28- "That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You" ~Hidan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of)
  * [

29- Homecoming ð��� 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92)
  * [

30- Death(s) in the Family 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family)
  * [

31- Itachi 

](https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi)
  * [

32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories 

](https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories)
  * [

33- Thanks 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks)
  * [

TTIGRAAS - "Sucker" Parody 

](https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody)
  * [

rewritten! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You wonâ��t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories arenâ��t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Thanks | â��

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED] Oto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called "anime". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named "Naruto" before he came into this world. We were fighting side by side a...

[<s>#</s>**alternateuniverse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alternateuniverse) [<s>#</s>**anime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime) [<s>#</s>**animefanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/animefanfiction) [<s>#</s>**fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [<s>#</s>**fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [<s>#</s>**imsupposedtobedeadwtf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imsupposedtobedeadwtf) [<s>#</s>**isekai**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/isekai) [<s>#</s>**magic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/magic) [<s>#</s>**manga**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/manga) [<s>#</s>**naruto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/naruto) [<s>#</s>**ninja**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ninja) [<s>#</s>**probablyanisekaifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/probablyanisekaifanfic) [<s>#</s>**reborn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reborn) [<s>#</s>**reincarnated**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnated) [<s>#</s>**reincarnation**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnation) [<s>#</s>**rinmuru**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rinmuru) [<s>#</s>**shinobi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shinobi) [<s>#</s>**slime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slime) [<s>#</s>**tempest**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tempest) [<s>#</s>**thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime) [<s>#</s>**winteranime2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/winteranime2019) [<s>#</s>**Ã¢u**](/stories/%C3%83%C2%A2u)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## 2- Yosh! I passed! 

  
  
724  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
7  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
by [itsyaboyIZ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)   


  
[ by **itsyaboyIZ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed)
    
    
    **The next morning...**
    
    
                              
    
    My eyes immediately shot open, remembering that my first day of the ninja academy is today. Oto-san said that this "Naruto" anime had ninja and stuff in it, so what if this is a place similar? He had told me of a genre called "isekai", which means "another world". Oto-san's from a different world and is put into a new one; I'm from another world and put into this ninja world, so is this an isekai?
    
    
                              
    
    Quickly, I gather my sweet, new ninja gear, turn into my human form, and run out of the door.
    
    
                              
    
    I wish I could tell Oto-san about this. I bet he'd be happy to know that I'm going to live a life of mostly peacefulness. Back in Tempest, I had to train for fighting demon lords and those more powerful than me. Training with Hakurou is the best because he was the one who taught King Gazel how to wield a sword. Man, I miss that old man.
    
    
                              
    
    Noticing that I already reached the door of the academy, I walk in to meet the kind, welcoming smile of a receptionist lady. This lady sort of reminds me of Shion when she's not being overprotective of Oto-san.
    
    
                              
    
    She cheerily says, "Hello, Minami! Lord Hokage told me about a new student coming here. Your new sensei's name is Iruka and he's three doors down on the left."
    
    
                              
    
    To show my gratefulness, I bow and reply, "Thank you..." I glance to a little nameplate sitting on her desk. "Thank you, Hayano-san." Hayano-san giggles in response and mumbles something along the lines of "What a cute little girl." On my walk down to Iruka-sensei's classroom, I think about Hayano-san. I was wrong. She's a mix of Shion's looks and Shuna's personality.
    
    
                              
    
    Finally reaching Iruka-sensei's door, I knock on the door. A man with one of those village headbands on greets, "Oh, hello! You must be the new student Lord Hokage was talking about." He smiles and extends his hand out to the class to invite me in.
    
    
                              
    
    I decided to study my new classmates for a bit and the girls seem to really hate me for some reason except one with short black hair and white eyes. A boy with weird shaped hair looks uninterested. He suspiciously looks like Souei to me for some reason. The rest of the boys in the class either look as bored as Souei #2 or they're half asleep.
    
    
                              
    
    The silence in the room is bothering me, so I choose to introduce myself, "My name is Minami Tempest. Nice to meet you." The girls' glares intensify. They must be demon lords or high-level monsters in disguise spying on me. I'll be sure to check on them later.
    
    
                              
    
    I take a seat next to the only girl who wasn't giving me death glares. When I do, she blushes. She strangely makes me think of Oto-san blushing when he's being held close to Shion's chest.
    
    
                              
    
    As soon as I sit down, my new sensei tells us that we're doing a transformation jutsu. That must be similar to my Universal Body Transformation spell. We all line up in front of the room, waiting to be called by sensei. He calls up one of the girls, one with pink hair and the name of Sakura Haruno.
    
    
                              
    
    Sakura transforms into Iruka-sensei and giggles asking someone by the name of Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun! Did you see that?" The boy with the name of Sasuke simply doesn't respond.
    
    
                              
    
    Next, sensei calls Sasuke Uchiha up. This "Sasuke" is the uninterest Souei #2. Without saying anything, he reappears as sensei like the other girl, Sakura. The girls around him all squeal and stare at him with heart eyes. Oh, now I get why the girls were glaring at me. Maybe they think that I'm going to crush on Souei #2. No, way! The original Souei is better.
    
    
                              
    
    Sensei announces, "Minami Tempest, you are excused from this." I sigh from relief. Well, at least I don't have to use my transformation spell since I can't turn into him. I have to eat him first to do that, but then, there'll be no one to teach us to be a ninja.
    
    
                              
    
    I might have slept through the entire day, and now, everyone's leaving. I've got to stop doing that, but no one's really stopping me. Why bother?
    
    
                              
    
    **Graduation Exam Day!**
    
    
                              
    
    I woke up earlier than usual today. Oh, today's the graduation exam. I think we're supposed to use the clone jutsu, but because I don't use chakra (or whatever it's called), there's a possible chance that I might fail. I can try to use a spell I haven't used before, which is perfect for this situation. I got it from eating some sort of monster that could clone itself.
    
    
                              
    
    Great Sage Jr. tells me, "**Body Replication**." That should work. I bet I'll pass this with flying colors.
    
    
                              
    
    **~~~**
    
    
                              
    
    The kid who went last calls out, "Minami Tempest, you're next." He had his headband in hand and jogged cheerfully to his parents. I wish my family was here to see me today. I'm supposed to be dead though...
    
    
                              
    
    Walking into the small exam room, I hear Iruka tell me with an assuring smile, "You only need to make three clones to pass." The man next to him looks as suspicious as ever. Let me ignore that guy for a second.
    
    
                              
    
    I close my eyes and use Body Replication to summon clones of myself. They're both wide-eyed when they look at my three clones and I. Is it that I was supposed to use hand signs, which I obviously didn't? It's magic after all; they don't need to know that. I'll just use the word "magic" an excuse for everything.
    
    
                              
    
    I eliminate my clones, pick out a blue headband, and casually walk out the door as if nothing happened. I notice a few groups of kids looking happy, nervous, or plain brain dead. Relatable.
    
    
                              
    
    Looking to my left, I notice Naruto sitting on a swing, staring at the ground. Should I do something? No. It's not my place to mess with his business or even this world. I'm only present here to find a way to go back home if I'm able to.
    
    
                              
    
    I believe it's past my bedtime, seeing that it's already 3 P.M., so I head home.
    
    
                              
    
    This world seems strangely peaceful. I bet it's only like that for us children and normal civilians. 
    
    
                              
    
    Today's more eventful than yest**o**day at least.**~**

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.695814029.metadata":{"data":{"id":695814029,"title":"2- Yosh! I passed!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-02T20:45:27Z","length":5775,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":7,"voteCount":25,"readCount":724,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1155,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-178795586-695814029-f119b9145?subject=gid&expiry=1569808115000&mac=X2Grw7P4EQiY%2FxnLXFuCAAZgoA40m%2BbyPRFUGG%2B09Dg%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/695814029/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"178795586","title":"Thanks | â��","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"iz","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/itsyaboyIZ.128.446204.jpg","username":"itsyaboyIZ","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-09-03T23:27:11Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["alternateuniverse","anime","animefanfiction","fanfic","fanfiction","imsupposedtobedeadwtf","isekai","magic","manga","naruto","ninja","probablyanisekaifanfic","reborn","reincarnated","reincarnation","rinmuru","shinobi","slime","tempest","thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime","winteranime2019","Ã¢u"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94","parts":[{"id":766833532,"title":"[A/N]","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695780051,"title":"1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695814029,"title":"2- Yosh! I passed!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":696651098,"title":"3- My... Interesting Squad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700137438,"title":"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":704483496,"title":"5- Attack on Cow-tan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":707252718,"title":"6- Meanwhile in Tempest...","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711386789,"title":"7- A Hero's Tale","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":712132158,"title":"8- Fancy Mask Boy","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":713794106,"title":"9- Naru-chu","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":719989387,"title":"10- Solo, hoes.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":724834531,"title":"11- Wrong Floor, Noobs","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729606396,"title":"12- Bullying Duck Tits","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729762007,"title":"13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727421672,"title":"14- The Written Exam","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":732703014,"title":"Poll","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735586744,"title":"15- Ending the Chunin Exams","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738731308,"title":"16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739358821,"title":"17- Surprise, Surprise","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740610954,"title":"18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740611683,"title":"19- Naruto?!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743490689,"title":"20- Spicy Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743491324,"title":"21- Finding Tsunade!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750898084,"title":"22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752070610,"title":"23- The Tree Under the Stars","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752508188,"title":"24- Lady Dad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753335660,"title":"25- What's That Thing on Your Neck?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219060,"title":"26- Taking Action","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219143,"title":"27- The Akatsuki","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758399273,"title":"28- \"That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You\" ~Hidan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758401037,"title":"29- Homecoming ð���","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759151831,"title":"30- Death(s) in the Family","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":761075665,"title":"31- Itachi","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":764583358,"title":"32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759616896,"title":"33- Thanks","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775276387,"title":"TTIGRAAS - \"Sucker\" Parody","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":779144571,"title":"rewritten!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","description":"Read 2- Yosh! I passed! from the story Thanks | â�� by itsyaboyIZ (iz) with 724 reads. fanfic, reincarnation, reincarnated. The next morning... My eyes immediately shot open, remembering that my first day of the ninja academy is today. Oto-san said that this \"Naruto\" anime had ninja and stuff in it, so what if this is a place similar? He had told me of a genre called \"isekai\", which means \"another world\". Oto-san's from a different world and is put into a new one; I'm from another world and put into this ninja world, so is this an isekai?","keywords":"alternateuniverse,anime,animefanfiction,fanfic,fanfiction,imsupposedtobedeadwtf,isekai,magic,manga,naruto,ninja,probablyanisekaifanfic,reborn,reincarnated,reincarnation,rinmuru,shinobi,slime,tempest,thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime,winteranime2019,Ã¢u,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=178795586&v=231000","title":"Thanks | â�� - 2- Yosh! I passed!","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/695814029","android":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/695814029"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"iz","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"alternateuniverse"},{"name":"anime"},{"name":"animefanfiction"},{"name":"fanfic"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"imsupposedtobedeadwtf"},{"name":"isekai"},{"name":"magic"},{"name":"manga"},{"name":"naruto"},{"name":"ninja"},{"name":"probablyanisekaifanfic"},{"name":"reborn"},{"name":"reincarnated"},{"name":"reincarnation"},{"name":"rinmuru"},{"name":"shinobi"},{"name":"slime"},{"name":"tempest"},{"name":"thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime"},{"name":"winteranime2019"},{"name":"Ã¢u"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-02T20:45:27Z\",\"description\":\"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"commentCount\":7,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Thanks | â��. [SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":724,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"2- Yosh! I passed!\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"Thanks | â��\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":696651098,"title":"3- My... Interesting Squad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/695814029","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","title":"Thanks | â��","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Thanks | â�� - 2- Yosh! I passed! #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Thanks | â�� - 2- Yosh! I passed!</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n~~~\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33%% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n~~~\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n~~~","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&caption=%s&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+2-+Yosh%21+I+passed%21%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%202-%20Yosh%21%20I%20passed%21%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F695814029-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-2-yosh-i-passed"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"4f1fe7e875ad7897793f14a3f7dec0f1\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>The next morning...</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b6a458a1e0630d18f24865c68abf8483\" style=\"text-align:left;\">My eyes immediately shot open, remembering that my first day of the ninja academy is today. Oto-san said that this \"Naruto\" anime had ninja and stuff in it, so what if this is a place similar? He had told me of a genre called \"isekai\", which means \"another world\". Oto-san's from a different world and is put into a new one; I'm from another world and put into this ninja world, so is this an isekai?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c531187c1d55f0e4054579474ae3327\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Quickly, I gather my sweet, new ninja gear, turn into my human form, and run out of the door.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d6e383e5a7000af342c41d43e770028e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I wish I could tell Oto-san about this. I bet he'd be happy to know that I'm going to live a life of mostly peacefulness. Back in Tempest, I had to train for fighting demon lords and those more powerful than me. Training with Hakurou is the best because he was the one who taught King Gazel how to wield a sword. Man, I miss that old man.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"656166bd7b921d6c418fd5e653e9468b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Noticing that I already reached the door of the academy, I walk in to meet the kind, welcoming smile of a receptionist lady. This lady sort of reminds me of Shion when she's not being overprotective of Oto-san.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f755798a0a54def4113f53cfb4a73707\" style=\"text-align:left;\">She cheerily says, \"Hello, Minami! Lord Hokage told me about a new student coming here. Your new sensei's name is Iruka and he's three doors down on the left.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3614c8d32926a645026928ce36aaa779\" style=\"text-align:left;\">To show my gratefulness, I bow and reply, \"Thank you...\" I glance to a little nameplate sitting on her desk. \"Thank you, Hayano-san.\" Hayano-san giggles in response and mumbles something along the lines of \"What a cute little girl.\" On my walk down to Iruka-sensei's classroom, I think about Hayano-san. I was wrong. She's a mix of Shion's looks and Shuna's personality.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"13b9aa72f1586d7193c0ffead2fa820d\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Finally reaching Iruka-sensei's door, I knock on the door. A man with one of those village headbands on greets, \"Oh, hello! You must be the new student Lord Hokage was talking about.\" He smiles and extends his hand out to the class to invite me in.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"190004d59b27625324e23b3a8cd27b4f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I decided to study my new classmates for a bit and the girls seem to really hate me for some reason except one with short black hair and white eyes. A boy with weird shaped hair looks uninterested. He suspiciously looks like Souei to me for some reason. The rest of the boys in the class either look as bored as Souei #2 or they're half asleep.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7b8b950ad7575d6d27ab37bca7be77fd\" style=\"text-align:left;\">The silence in the room is bothering me, so I choose to introduce myself, \"My name is Minami Tempest. Nice to meet you.\" The girls' glares intensify. They must be demon lords or high-level monsters in disguise spying on me. I'll be sure to check on them later.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7e7dd6bd4cef1af39670fb9ef8f05846\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I take a seat next to the only girl who wasn't giving me death glares. When I do, she blushes. She strangely makes me think of Oto-san blushing when he's being held close to Shion's chest.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"bb753e1b16cca89570eac1ba227e33d7\" style=\"text-align:left;\">As soon as I sit down, my new sensei tells us that we're doing a transformation jutsu. That must be similar to my Universal Body Transformation spell. We all line up in front of the room, waiting to be called by sensei. He calls up one of the girls, one with pink hair and the name of Sakura Haruno.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4bda33a87b863b214701527be90a5d86\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sakura transforms into Iruka-sensei and giggles asking someone by the name of Sasuke, \"Sasuke-kun! Did you see that?\" The boy with the name of Sasuke simply doesn't respond.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"22b4437363e2f430c15eeb4665a7df7f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Next, sensei calls Sasuke Uchiha up. This \"Sasuke\" is the uninterest Souei #2. Without saying anything, he reappears as sensei like the other girl, Sakura. The girls around him all squeal and stare at him with heart eyes. Oh, now I get why the girls were glaring at me. Maybe they think that I'm going to crush on Souei #2. No, way! The original Souei is better.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d2bcca45cfb945bbb90ca62dda50d024\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sensei announces, \"Minami Tempest, you are excused from this.\" I sigh from relief. Well, at least I don't have to use my transformation spell since I can't turn into him. I have to eat him first to do that, but then, there'll be no one to teach us to be a ninja.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1f775c784cbac68ad520e9531551425b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I might have slept through the entire day, and now, everyone's leaving. I've got to stop doing that, but no one's really stopping me. Why bother?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3c8ec72bad12dccbe655718807fffe79\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>Graduation Exam Day!</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b3c3913ad63aceb0663d452dc9e84296\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I woke up earlier than usual today. Oh, today's the graduation exam. I think we're supposed to use the clone jutsu, but because I don't use chakra (or whatever it's called), there's a possible chance that I might fail. I can try to use a spell I haven't used before, which is perfect for this situation. I got it from eating some sort of monster that could clone itself.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2ed2457fd4393f9d01a0acae19f06aff\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Great Sage Jr. tells me, \"<b>Body Replication</b>.\" That should work. I bet I'll pass this with flying colors.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>~~~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0c86967ee115981c89a7a87cd3662a15\" style=\"text-align:left;\">The kid who went last calls out, \"Minami Tempest, you're next.\" He had his headband in hand and jogged cheerfully to his parents. I wish my family was here to see me today. I'm supposed to be dead though...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"51b0a661f7ad7014ddb3d8745a5dc92b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Walking into the small exam room, I hear Iruka tell me with an assuring smile, \"You only need to make three clones to pass.\" The man next to him looks as suspicious as ever. Let me ignore that guy for a second.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1a87185d4caa922e24f59e005be4cde0\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I close my eyes and use Body Replication to summon clones of myself. They're both wide-eyed when they look at my three clones and I. Is it that I was supposed to use hand signs, which I obviously didn't? It's magic after all; they don't need to know that. I'll just use the word \"magic\" an excuse for everything.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"93fa7df5597edd3d57d6d155026fdf75\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I eliminate my clones, pick out a blue headband, and casually walk out the door as if nothing happened. I notice a few groups of kids looking happy, nervous, or plain brain dead. Relatable.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6717704c4de35ee038516a0b7e44ca0e\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Looking to my left, I notice Naruto sitting on a swing, staring at the ground. Should I do something? No. It's not my place to mess with his business or even this world. I'm only present here to find a way to go back home if I'm able to.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"310f742f1e2900c741eb75b6c1cb103f\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I believe it's past my bedtime, seeing that it's already 3 P.M., so I head home.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"cf306f33771758c78db157cde5fd8e17\" style=\"text-align:left;\">This world seems strangely peaceful. I bet it's only like that for us children and normal civilians.Â </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f559e8178d4cfa033bcceeaa59a63daa\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Today's more eventful than yest<b>o</b>day at least.<b>~</b></p>","page":{"title":"Thanks | â�� - 2- Yosh! I passed!"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Thanks | â��","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"à¸ à¸²à¸©à¸²à¹�à¸�à¸¢","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"LatvieÅ¡u","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"LietuviÅ³","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Ð�Ð¾Ñ�Ð°Ð½Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Ð¡Ñ�Ð¿Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Ð�Ñ�Ð»Ð³Ð°Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"SlovenÅ¡Ä�ina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Ð�ÐµÐ»Ð°Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÑ�","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Ã�slenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"àª�à«�àª�àª°àª¾àª¤à«�","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"à´®à´²à´¯à´¾à´³à´�","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"à¬�à¬¡à¬¼à¬¿à¬�","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"Ù�Ø§Ø±Ø³Û�","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"à¨ªà©°à¨�à¨¾à¨¬à©�","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"à¦�à¦¸à¦®à§�à¦¯à¦¼à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"à¦¬à¦¾à¦�à¦²à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø±Ø¯Ù�Ù�â��","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"à®¤à®®à®¿à®´à¯�","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"à¤®à¤°à¤¾à¤ à¥�","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newhome":{"key":"cf8e5104f15c4f9f66f7de9ea92b5f60273d6eca","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	3. Thanks | â�� - 3- My... Interesting Squad - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Thanks | â�� - 3- My... Interesting Squad - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 178795586,  
partid: 696651098,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Undiscovered Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Spotlight on Street-Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805465769)
    * [Back to School](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/809095994)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Friday the 13th](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/815295097)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad)   


  
  
  
  


#  Thanks | â�� 

by itsyaboyIZ   
  
  


######  [Thanks | â��](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94)

Table of contents   


  * [

[A/N] 

](https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n)
  * [

1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)
  * [

2- Yosh! I passed! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed)
  * [

3- My... Interesting Squad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad)
  * [

4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)
  * [

5- Attack on Cow-tan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan)
  * [

6- Meanwhile in Tempest... 

](https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest)
  * [

7- A Hero's Tale 

](https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale)
  * [

8- Fancy Mask Boy 

](https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy)
  * [

9- Naru-chu 

](https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu)
  * [

10- Solo, hoes. 

](https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes)
  * [

11- Wrong Floor, Noobs 

](https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs)
  * [

12- Bullying Duck Tits 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits)
  * [

13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time)
  * [

14- The Written Exam 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam)
  * [

Poll 

](https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll)
  * [

15- Ending the Chunin Exams 

](https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams)
  * [

16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto)
  * [

17- Surprise, Surprise 

](https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise)
  * [

18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy)
  * [

19- Naruto?! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto)
  * [

20- Spicy Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto)
  * [

21- Finding Tsunade! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade)
  * [

22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster 

](https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster)
  * [

23- The Tree Under the Stars 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars)
  * [

24- Lady Dad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad)
  * [

25- What's That Thing on Your Neck? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck)
  * [

26- Taking Action 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action)
  * [

27- The Akatsuki 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki)
  * [

28- "That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You" ~Hidan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of)
  * [

29- Homecoming ð��� 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92)
  * [

30- Death(s) in the Family 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family)
  * [

31- Itachi 

](https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi)
  * [

32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories 

](https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories)
  * [

33- Thanks 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks)
  * [

TTIGRAAS - "Sucker" Parody 

](https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody)
  * [

rewritten! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You wonâ��t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories arenâ��t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Thanks | â��

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED] Oto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called "anime". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named "Naruto" before he came into this world. We were fighting side by side a...

[<s>#</s>**alternateuniverse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alternateuniverse) [<s>#</s>**anime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime) [<s>#</s>**animefanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/animefanfiction) [<s>#</s>**fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [<s>#</s>**fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [<s>#</s>**imsupposedtobedeadwtf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imsupposedtobedeadwtf) [<s>#</s>**isekai**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/isekai) [<s>#</s>**magic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/magic) [<s>#</s>**manga**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/manga) [<s>#</s>**naruto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/naruto) [<s>#</s>**ninja**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ninja) [<s>#</s>**probablyanisekaifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/probablyanisekaifanfic) [<s>#</s>**reborn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reborn) [<s>#</s>**reincarnated**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnated) [<s>#</s>**reincarnation**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnation) [<s>#</s>**rinmuru**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rinmuru) [<s>#</s>**shinobi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shinobi) [<s>#</s>**slime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slime) [<s>#</s>**tempest**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tempest) [<s>#</s>**thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime) [<s>#</s>**winteranime2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/winteranime2019) [<s>#</s>**Ã¢u**](/stories/%C3%83%C2%A2u)

  
  


  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## 3- My... Interesting Squad 

  
  
802  
  
  
25  
  
  
  
13  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
by [itsyaboyIZ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)   


  
[ by **itsyaboyIZ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad)
    
    
    **(Drawing above is what Minami looks like in her human and slime form. I can't draw anime for shit, lmao. I'm not fishing for compliments, I swear.)**
    
    
                              
    
    **The morning of assigning teams...**
    
    
                              
    
    I tie my long, violet hair into two pigtails with black bands that rest on my chest. My newly acquired village headband from the graduation exam is tied tightly to my left arm. Like usual, I pit on my everyday outfit, not forgetting the tan scarf similar to Oto-san's.
    
    
                              
    
    Today's a significant day compared to the others. It's the day we have our genin squads announced. I hope I'm out with people who I can rely on and call my friends. I can't complain about who I'm going to be with since I haven't really been here for more than a couple days.
    
    
                              
    
    Breaking out of my thoughts, I just now realize how late I am. And with the conclusion of that thought, I race down to the academy.
    
    
                              
    
    **At the academy...**
    
    
                              
    
    When I walk through the door of my classroom, I'm met with the face of a fuming Iruka in front of me.
    
    
                              
    
    Angrily, he interrogates me, "And why are you late, Minami?"
    
    
                              
    
    I lie, "My scarf got caught on my bedroom door, so it took me a while to free it. Apologies, sensei." I bow to show my apologies. He nods and proceeds with whatever he was talking about as I walk to my seat. Settling into my spot next to Hinata, I doze off, too bored to listen.
    
    
                              
    
    About 10 minutes later, Hinata pokes me in my side as an attempt to wake me up. I guess she didn't expect me to wake up immediately, which results in her almost falling out of her seat and causing a commotion.
    
    
                              
    
    Finally, Iruka announces, "I'll be assigning your squads now. Squad 1..." I tune out his voice until he says, "Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and MInami Tempest." Eh, it's alright. I can live with it.
    
    
                              
    
    Judging by their auras, they're all strong, except for Sakura. But I see the potential for her becoming strong in strength in the far future. That's only going to happen if she stops obsessing over Souei #2.
    
    
                              
    
    Naruto complains, "Sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with Sasuke?"
    
    
                              
    
    Iruka-sensei replies, "Naruto, Sasuke is the top student, and well, you're dead last. So, we put you on a squad with levels that'll be evened out." I wouldn't be so sure about the "levels" part. I'm sure I can beat Grandpa in a fight, but I won't, seeing as I'll have nowhere to go.
    
    
                              
    
    Naruto jumps onto Sasuke's desk, they have a glare battle, and Sasuke's fangirls are yelling at Naruto to stop. Why are the girls so obsessed with this dude anyway? Oops, I can't say anything since I've been secretly crushing on Souei when I was in Tempest. Still, Souei is more attractive and less of a jerk than Sasuke.
    
    
                              
    
    A guy accidentally elbows Naruto, which unfortunately pushes him forward and kisses his rival. The class is dead silent. Iruka's not even doing anything about it. Sensei must be a yaoi fanboy then; I kind of respect him for that.
    
    
                              
    
    The two lovebirds push back urgently and wipe or choke to get the other's tastes out of them. Fangirls are now screaming, Naruto's getting beat up. Hinata and I just sitting here, gasping and trying to forget that ever happened.
    
    
                              
    
    **~~~**
    
    
                              
    
    Here are all four of us, chilling in the classroom, while we wait for our very late sensei. Maybe this is how Iruka feels when I'm late to class every day.
    
    
                              
    
    Naruto gets up from his spot and giggles to himself when he puts an eraser on top of the door.
    
    
                              
    
    Sakura questions, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad/page/2)   


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad)

  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.696651098.metadata":{"data":{"id":696651098,"title":"3- My... Interesting Squad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-02T20:49:07Z","length":13962,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/696651098/images/15843e58fcab47e7238923541646.jpg","commentCount":13,"voteCount":25,"readCount":802,"dedication":{},"pages":3,"wordCount":2793,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-178795586-696651098-d309adc05?subject=gid&expiry=1569808116000&mac=4oqUjPI%2BexpjTbvPkIcN8bOjJyIU%2BsSCQyOzpVyDG%2BM%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/696651098/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"178795586","title":"Thanks | â��","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"iz","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/itsyaboyIZ.128.446204.jpg","username":"itsyaboyIZ","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-09-03T23:27:11Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["alternateuniverse","anime","animefanfiction","fanfic","fanfiction","imsupposedtobedeadwtf","isekai","magic","manga","naruto","ninja","probablyanisekaifanfic","reborn","reincarnated","reincarnation","rinmuru","shinobi","slime","tempest","thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime","winteranime2019","Ã¢u"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94","parts":[{"id":766833532,"title":"[A/N]","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695780051,"title":"1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695814029,"title":"2- Yosh! I passed!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":696651098,"title":"3- My... Interesting Squad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":700137438,"title":"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":704483496,"title":"5- Attack on Cow-tan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":707252718,"title":"6- Meanwhile in Tempest...","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711386789,"title":"7- A Hero's Tale","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":712132158,"title":"8- Fancy Mask Boy","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":713794106,"title":"9- Naru-chu","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":719989387,"title":"10- Solo, hoes.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":724834531,"title":"11- Wrong Floor, Noobs","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729606396,"title":"12- Bullying Duck Tits","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729762007,"title":"13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727421672,"title":"14- The Written Exam","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":732703014,"title":"Poll","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735586744,"title":"15- Ending the Chunin Exams","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738731308,"title":"16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739358821,"title":"17- Surprise, Surprise","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740610954,"title":"18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740611683,"title":"19- Naruto?!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743490689,"title":"20- Spicy Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743491324,"title":"21- Finding Tsunade!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750898084,"title":"22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752070610,"title":"23- The Tree Under the Stars","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752508188,"title":"24- Lady Dad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753335660,"title":"25- What's That Thing on Your Neck?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219060,"title":"26- Taking Action","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219143,"title":"27- The Akatsuki","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758399273,"title":"28- \"That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You\" ~Hidan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758401037,"title":"29- Homecoming ð���","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759151831,"title":"30- Death(s) in the Family","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":761075665,"title":"31- Itachi","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":764583358,"title":"32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759616896,"title":"33- Thanks","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775276387,"title":"TTIGRAAS - \"Sucker\" Parody","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":779144571,"title":"rewritten!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","description":"Read 3- My... Interesting Squad from the story Thanks | â�� by itsyaboyIZ (iz) with 802 reads. manga, reincarnation, thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime. (Drawing above is what Minami looks like in her human and slime form. I can't draw anime for shit, lmao. I'm not fishing for compliments, I swear.) The morning of assigning teams...","keywords":"alternateuniverse,anime,animefanfiction,fanfic,fanfiction,imsupposedtobedeadwtf,isekai,magic,manga,naruto,ninja,probablyanisekaifanfic,reborn,reincarnated,reincarnation,rinmuru,shinobi,slime,tempest,thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime,winteranime2019,Ã¢u,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=178795586&v=231000","title":"Thanks | â�� - 3- My... Interesting Squad","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/696651098","android":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/696651098"},"story":{"votes":25,"author":"iz","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"alternateuniverse"},{"name":"anime"},{"name":"animefanfiction"},{"name":"fanfic"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"imsupposedtobedeadwtf"},{"name":"isekai"},{"name":"magic"},{"name":"manga"},{"name":"naruto"},{"name":"ninja"},{"name":"probablyanisekaifanfic"},{"name":"reborn"},{"name":"reincarnated"},{"name":"reincarnation"},{"name":"rinmuru"},{"name":"shinobi"},{"name":"slime"},{"name":"tempest"},{"name":"thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime"},{"name":"winteranime2019"},{"name":"Ã¢u"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-02T20:49:07Z\",\"description\":\"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"commentCount\":13,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Thanks | â��. [SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":802,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"3- My... Interesting Squad\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"Thanks | â��\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","next":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":700137438,"title":"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/696651098","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","title":"Thanks | â��","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"},{"photo":true,"ref":"https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/696651098/images/15843e58fcab47e7238923541646.jpg"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":true,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Thanks | â�� - 3- My... Interesting Squad #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Thanks | â�� - 3- My... Interesting Squad</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n~~~\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33%% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n~~~\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n~~~","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&caption=%s&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+3-+My...+Interesting+Squad%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%203-%20My...%20Interesting%20Squad%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F696651098-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-3-my-interesting-squad"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"3bb6b69f0df132ea322b95748d47ddd8\"><b>(Drawing above is what Minami looks like in her human and slime form. I can't draw anime for shit, lmao. I'm not fishing for compliments, I swear.)</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"431d5c582a4333a80e9fd67a9f040c84\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>The morning of assigning teams...</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"297ac85c657cfc2acfe9b705be7b73da\">I tie my long, violet hair into two pigtails with black bands that rest on my chest. My newly acquired village headband from the graduation exam is tied tightly to my left arm. Like usual, I pit on my everyday outfit, not forgetting the tan scarf similar to Oto-san's.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4b7dc0a1c6b6e2e6b6be564f8d50c20d\">Today's a significant day compared to the others. It's the day we have our genin squads announced. I hope I'm out with people who I can rely on and call my friends. I can't complain about who I'm going to be with since I haven't really been here for more than a couple days.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"92ff86269879b52c07c1b95464899d3c\">Breaking out of my thoughts, I just now realize how late I am. And with the conclusion of that thought, I race down to the academy.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4cfcedc916cf88e1723369507024b7f1\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>At the academy...</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"058461e4ac8b0e012d399a2f0efaca19\">When I walk through the door of my classroom, I'm met with the face of a fuming Iruka in front of me.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"151e8813fedbdacfb945006d397d986f\">Angrily, he interrogates me, \"And why are you late, Minami?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d94aa8bf82a70e5e42cd97977a3fca82\">I lie, \"My scarf got caught on my bedroom door, so it took me a while to free it. Apologies, sensei.\" I bow to show my apologies. He nods and proceeds with whatever he was talking about as I walk to my seat. Settling into my spot next to Hinata, I doze off, too bored to listen.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"742b2087545d325e777758faec78eb38\">About 10 minutes later, Hinata pokes me in my side as an attempt to wake me up. I guess she didn't expect me to wake up immediately, which results in her almost falling out of her seat and causing a commotion.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9df97763bd35fdbcceb67701c982b164\">Finally, Iruka announces, \"I'll be assigning your squads now. Squad 1...\" I tune out his voice until he says, \"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and MInami Tempest.\" Eh, it's alright. I can live with it.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ecc5752b65c826b2c8d248eec77d0f77\">Judging by their auras, they're all strong, except for Sakura. But I see the potential for her becoming strong in strength in the far future. That's only going to happen if she stops obsessing over Souei #2.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"2dde9179b5e1e98d7624f4c676d69699\">Naruto complains, \"Sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with Sasuke?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3e4ce6fb2f4dd5bee3e1d6dbbcc3a519\">Iruka-sensei replies, \"Naruto, Sasuke is the top student, and well, you're dead last. So, we put you on a squad with levels that'll be evened out.\" I wouldn't be so sure about the \"levels\" part. I'm sure I can beat Grandpa in a fight, but I won't, seeing as I'll have nowhere to go.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"fc9dfe2f5e41fbec1aa5548f531cf11e\">Naruto jumps onto Sasuke's desk, they have a glare battle, and Sasuke's fangirls are yelling at Naruto to stop. Why are the girls so obsessed with this dude anyway? Oops, I can't say anything since I've been secretly crushing on Souei when I was in Tempest. Still, Souei is more attractive and less of a jerk than Sasuke.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f1c55facdd197e6e0261cd0121745f4d\">A guy accidentally elbows Naruto, which unfortunately pushes him forward and kisses his rival. The class is dead silent. Iruka's not even doing anything about it. Sensei must be a yaoi fanboy then; I kind of respect him for that.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"40030aab5333a9517dc8e377014e176c\">The two lovebirds push back urgently and wipe or choke to get the other's tastes out of them. Fangirls are now screaming, Naruto's getting beat up. Hinata and I just sitting here, gasping and trying to forget that ever happened.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"102c3439d577d1d0d552b03fcae27c5e\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>~~~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"58e2939356cbeecc20b02f4b885b8486\">Here are all four of us, chilling in the classroom, while we wait for our very late sensei. Maybe this is how Iruka feels when I'm late to class every day.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4dd37dc6465d59670760d54019ed4bb6\">Naruto gets up from his spot and giggles to himself when he puts an eraser on top of the door.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6aa7b4dfa4687fd97f5c218b766e1a64\">Sakura questions, \"Naruto, what are you doing?\"</p>","page":{"title":"Thanks | â�� - 3- My... Interesting Squad"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Thanks | â��","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"à¸ à¸²à¸©à¸²à¹�à¸�à¸¢","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"LatvieÅ¡u","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"LietuviÅ³","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Ð�Ð¾Ñ�Ð°Ð½Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Ð¡Ñ�Ð¿Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Ð�Ñ�Ð»Ð³Ð°Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"SlovenÅ¡Ä�ina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Ð�ÐµÐ»Ð°Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÑ�","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Ã�slenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"àª�à«�àª�àª°àª¾àª¤à«�","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"à´®à´²à´¯à´¾à´³à´�","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"à¬�à¬¡à¬¼à¬¿à¬�","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"Ù�Ø§Ø±Ø³Û�","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"à¨ªà©°à¨�à¨¾à¨¬à©�","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"à¦�à¦¸à¦®à§�à¦¯à¦¼à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"à¦¬à¦¾à¦�à¦²à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø±Ø¯Ù�Ù�â��","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"à®¤à®®à®¿à®´à¯�","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"à¤®à¤°à¤¾à¤ à¥�","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newhome":{"key":"cf8e5104f15c4f9f66f7de9ea92b5f60273d6eca","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	4. Thanks | â�� - 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Thanks | â�� - 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 178795586,  
partid: 700137438,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Undiscovered Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Spotlight on Street-Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805465769)
    * [Back to School](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/809095994)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Friday the 13th](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/815295097)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)   


  
  
  
  


#  Thanks | â�� 

by itsyaboyIZ   
  
  


######  [Thanks | â��](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94)

Table of contents   


  * [

[A/N] 

](https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n)
  * [

1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)
  * [

2- Yosh! I passed! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed)
  * [

3- My... Interesting Squad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad)
  * [

4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)
  * [

5- Attack on Cow-tan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan)
  * [

6- Meanwhile in Tempest... 

](https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest)
  * [

7- A Hero's Tale 

](https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale)
  * [

8- Fancy Mask Boy 

](https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy)
  * [

9- Naru-chu 

](https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu)
  * [

10- Solo, hoes. 

](https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes)
  * [

11- Wrong Floor, Noobs 

](https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs)
  * [

12- Bullying Duck Tits 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits)
  * [

13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time)
  * [

14- The Written Exam 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam)
  * [

Poll 

](https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll)
  * [

15- Ending the Chunin Exams 

](https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams)
  * [

16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto)
  * [

17- Surprise, Surprise 

](https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise)
  * [

18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy)
  * [

19- Naruto?! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto)
  * [

20- Spicy Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto)
  * [

21- Finding Tsunade! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade)
  * [

22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster 

](https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster)
  * [

23- The Tree Under the Stars 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars)
  * [

24- Lady Dad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad)
  * [

25- What's That Thing on Your Neck? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck)
  * [

26- Taking Action 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action)
  * [

27- The Akatsuki 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki)
  * [

28- "That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You" ~Hidan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of)
  * [

29- Homecoming ð��� 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92)
  * [

30- Death(s) in the Family 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family)
  * [

31- Itachi 

](https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi)
  * [

32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories 

](https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories)
  * [

33- Thanks 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks)
  * [

TTIGRAAS - "Sucker" Parody 

](https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody)
  * [

rewritten! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You wonâ��t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories arenâ��t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Thanks | â��

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED] Oto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called "anime". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named "Naruto" before he came into this world. We were fighting side by side a...

[<s>#</s>**alternateuniverse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alternateuniverse) [<s>#</s>**anime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime) [<s>#</s>**animefanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/animefanfiction) [<s>#</s>**fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [<s>#</s>**fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [<s>#</s>**imsupposedtobedeadwtf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imsupposedtobedeadwtf) [<s>#</s>**isekai**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/isekai) [<s>#</s>**magic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/magic) [<s>#</s>**manga**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/manga) [<s>#</s>**naruto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/naruto) [<s>#</s>**ninja**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ninja) [<s>#</s>**probablyanisekaifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/probablyanisekaifanfic) [<s>#</s>**reborn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reborn) [<s>#</s>**reincarnated**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnated) [<s>#</s>**reincarnation**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnation) [<s>#</s>**rinmuru**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rinmuru) [<s>#</s>**shinobi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shinobi) [<s>#</s>**slime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slime) [<s>#</s>**tempest**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tempest) [<s>#</s>**thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime) [<s>#</s>**winteranime2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/winteranime2019) [<s>#</s>**Ã¢u**](/stories/%C3%83%C2%A2u)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto 

  
  
576  
  
  
19  
  
  
  
36  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
by [itsyaboyIZ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)   


  
[ by **itsyaboyIZ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)
    
    
    I hear with the little black thing in my ear, "Sasuke, point B."
    
    
                              
    
    I say, "Minami, point C."
    
    
                              
    
    Then, "Sakura, point D." **(A/N: That's where Sakura is always at, sucking Sasuke's dick.)**
    
    
                              
    
    There's a moment of silence before Naruto screams, "Naruto! Point A, believe it!" I can just feel Kakashi-sensei facepalm. Me too, buddy, me too.
    
    
                              
    
    So, y'know, we're trying to capture some lady's cat named Tora. Why would she need a team of (sort of) independent children to help find that damned cat?
    
    
                              
    
    Sasuke states, "Target located." All four of us dash to catch the cat, but only Naruto succeeds in doing so. I look up at Naruto and the... very irritated cat, the poor boy's all scratched up from Tora attacking him.
    
    
                              
    
    Sensei asks, "Does it have the red ribbon?"
    
    
                              
    
    "Affirmative," replies the one and only, Souei #2.
    
    
                              
    
    The old geezer concludes, "Lost pet Tora, complete!" Well, no shit. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. But yet again, the rest of my team seem to be stupid.
    
    
                              
    
    **~**
    
    
                              
    
    We head back to Grandpa's office to return Tora to that big lady. When the cat gets into her hands, she starts to hug, no, suffocate it. Gee, people these days.
    
    
                              
    
    Our favorite ramen addict complains, "I want a real mission!"
    
    
                              
    
    Iruka-sensei yells, "Naruto! Don't talk to the Hokage like that!" Surprisingly, Grandpa complies and gives us a C-Ranked Mission. At least it'll be more challenging than trying to catch a cat.
    
    
                              
    
    Grandpa calls in a bridge builder, the guy we're supposed to escort. His name is Tazuna and he wants us to bring him back to his home in the Land of Waves safely. I don't trust this guy one bit, especially since he's currently drunk at the moment.
    
    
                              
    
    In his drunken state, he slurs, "Who's the short one with the stupid face?" We all walk closer to each other to figure out who the shortest is. Sasuke and I are the tallest, Sakura, then Naruto, the shortest of us. Once he realizes how short he is to the rest of us, he tries to attack the drunken old man, but Kakashi holds him back.
    
    
                              
    
    Tazuna laughs to himself, "Pft, a bunch of kids protecting me! And the shortest with the stupid face, ha!" This guy's more annoying than the fangirls back in the academy.
    
    
                              
    
    "Shut up, you old shit, come back when you're the main character," I joked. Grandpa and Iruka-sensei are just chilling there as if nothing had happened. Cool beans. No one says anything else after me, which is so uncool.
    
    
                              
    
    I think back to that time when Oto-san spit out a book called "manga". The title of the book was "Soul Eater" and one of the main character's name was Soul Evans. Soul always says something about anything being cool or uncool. I guess he's sort of my fictional role model now.
    
    
                              
    
    **~**
    
    
                              
    
    Kakashi starts, "Meet at the village gates tomorrow morning at seven." And the man poofs away. Damn, if only I had chakra to do that.  
    
    
    
                              
    
    Now, we're just standing here in an awkward silence. Tazuna looks like he just witnessed his own death, but the main character isn't supposed to die unless his or her son is the title of an anime.
    
    
                              
    
    I glance around at the people present in the room, mutter a quick, "Bye," and I'm out the room. From the distance, I can hear Tazuna sigh in relief after I had gone.
    
    
                              
    
    On my walk home, I think back to a past memory...
    
    
                              
    
    **~**
    
    
                              
    
    _I was scouting out of town with the love of a (past) life, Souei. He said nothing to me but a few words here and there. Back then, I had a mini crush on him, and I knew he doesn't really focus on personal feelings. We were walking side by side, I was looking away, shier** (A/N: Is it "shier" or "shyer"?)** than usual._

#### Story continues below

#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
[ Load More Pages... ](https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto/page/2)   


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)

  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.700137438.metadata":{"data":{"id":700137438,"title":"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-02T20:53:13Z","length":10129,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":36,"voteCount":19,"readCount":576,"dedication":{},"pages":2,"wordCount":2026,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-178795586-700137438-00bf6d1b5?subject=gid&expiry=1569808117000&mac=CU02ovFr1euNiDowD61smTPZK%2FQLdrKc1cEFOowi4Yo%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/700137438/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"178795586","title":"Thanks | â��","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"iz","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/itsyaboyIZ.128.446204.jpg","username":"itsyaboyIZ","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-09-03T23:27:11Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["alternateuniverse","anime","animefanfiction","fanfic","fanfiction","imsupposedtobedeadwtf","isekai","magic","manga","naruto","ninja","probablyanisekaifanfic","reborn","reincarnated","reincarnation","rinmuru","shinobi","slime","tempest","thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime","winteranime2019","Ã¢u"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94","parts":[{"id":766833532,"title":"[A/N]","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695780051,"title":"1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695814029,"title":"2- Yosh! I passed!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":696651098,"title":"3- My... Interesting Squad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700137438,"title":"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":704483496,"title":"5- Attack on Cow-tan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":707252718,"title":"6- Meanwhile in Tempest...","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711386789,"title":"7- A Hero's Tale","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":712132158,"title":"8- Fancy Mask Boy","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":713794106,"title":"9- Naru-chu","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":719989387,"title":"10- Solo, hoes.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":724834531,"title":"11- Wrong Floor, Noobs","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729606396,"title":"12- Bullying Duck Tits","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729762007,"title":"13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727421672,"title":"14- The Written Exam","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":732703014,"title":"Poll","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735586744,"title":"15- Ending the Chunin Exams","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738731308,"title":"16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739358821,"title":"17- Surprise, Surprise","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740610954,"title":"18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740611683,"title":"19- Naruto?!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743490689,"title":"20- Spicy Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743491324,"title":"21- Finding Tsunade!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750898084,"title":"22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752070610,"title":"23- The Tree Under the Stars","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752508188,"title":"24- Lady Dad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753335660,"title":"25- What's That Thing on Your Neck?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219060,"title":"26- Taking Action","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219143,"title":"27- The Akatsuki","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758399273,"title":"28- \"That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You\" ~Hidan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758401037,"title":"29- Homecoming ð���","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759151831,"title":"30- Death(s) in the Family","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":761075665,"title":"31- Itachi","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":764583358,"title":"32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759616896,"title":"33- Thanks","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775276387,"title":"TTIGRAAS - \"Sucker\" Parody","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":779144571,"title":"rewritten!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":false,"isMicroPart":false,"isSmallPart":true,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","description":"Read 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto from the story Thanks | â�� by itsyaboyIZ (iz) with 576 reads. winteranime2019, probablyanisekaifanfic, animefanfiction. I hear with the little black thing in my ear, \"Sasuke, point B.\" I say, \"Minami, point C.\"","keywords":"alternateuniverse,anime,animefanfiction,fanfic,fanfiction,imsupposedtobedeadwtf,isekai,magic,manga,naruto,ninja,probablyanisekaifanfic,reborn,reincarnated,reincarnation,rinmuru,shinobi,slime,tempest,thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime,winteranime2019,Ã¢u,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=178795586&v=231000","title":"Thanks | â�� - 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/700137438","android":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/700137438"},"story":{"votes":19,"author":"iz","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"alternateuniverse"},{"name":"anime"},{"name":"animefanfiction"},{"name":"fanfic"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"imsupposedtobedeadwtf"},{"name":"isekai"},{"name":"magic"},{"name":"manga"},{"name":"naruto"},{"name":"ninja"},{"name":"probablyanisekaifanfic"},{"name":"reborn"},{"name":"reincarnated"},{"name":"reincarnation"},{"name":"rinmuru"},{"name":"shinobi"},{"name":"slime"},{"name":"tempest"},{"name":"thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime"},{"name":"winteranime2019"},{"name":"Ã¢u"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-02T20:53:13Z\",\"description\":\"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"commentCount\":36,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Thanks | â��. [SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":576,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"Thanks | â��\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}","next":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto/page/2"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":704483496,"title":"5- Attack on Cow-tan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto/page/2","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/700137438","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","title":"Thanks | â��","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Thanks | â�� - 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Thanks | â�� - 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n~~~\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33%% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n~~~\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n~~~","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&caption=%s&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+4-+Gato+x+Tazuna+x+Naruto%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%204-%20Gato%20x%20Tazuna%20x%20Naruto%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F700137438-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"58912d741d38557ecd50a9c2b67e8465\">I hear with the little black thing in my ear, \"Sasuke, point B.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f43ffd60875dc2cdcd590edf54febffe\">I say, \"Minami, point C.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"87ed241496484a322aca207be3c487b4\">Then, \"Sakura, point D.\" <b>(A/N: That's where Sakura is always at, sucking Sasuke's dick.)</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"476ec0d922f5d8f5fda3b4d1c9cff0b8\">There's a moment of silence before Naruto screams, \"Naruto! Point A, believe it!\" I can just feel Kakashi-sensei facepalm. Me too, buddy, me too.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"95cfbc90af6a376a45995f65edb10462\">So, y'know, we're trying to capture some lady's cat named Tora. Why would she need a team of (sort of) independent children to help find that damned cat?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"7e99ea0b51624b34fc3d28211b0aac60\">Sasuke states, \"Target located.\" All four of us dash to catch the cat, but only Naruto succeeds in doing so. I look up at Naruto and the... very irritated cat, the poor boy's all scratched up from Tora attacking him.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c66f20e62543976bae998741845ad583\">Sensei asks, \"Does it have the red ribbon?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"52ee8ee56cbed9a21241377bbc2b9daf\">\"Affirmative,\" replies the one and only, Souei #2.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4fe1df81596481e8789c8a26f0abc22e\">The old geezer concludes, \"Lost pet Tora, complete!\" Well, no shit. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. But yet again, the rest of my team seem to be stupid.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0917c6fc13fd566b38ae204dec53ac66\">We head back to Grandpa's office to return Tora to that big lady. When the cat gets into her hands, she starts to hug, no, suffocate it. Gee, people these days.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9299ef38f80f22ed65e0d9092722998c\">Our favorite ramen addict complains, \"I want a real mission!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"71adda5b8354284b2942212693fa12f2\">Iruka-sensei yells, \"Naruto! Don't talk to the Hokage like that!\" Surprisingly, Grandpa complies and gives us a C-Ranked Mission. At least it'll be more challenging than trying to catch a cat.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d91e8deb74b58cea40f6dece936fe86\">Grandpa calls in a bridge builder, the guy we're supposed to escort. His name is Tazuna and he wants us to bring him back to his home in the Land of Waves safely. I don't trust this guy one bit, especially since he's currently drunk at the moment.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8a6cda0dfafb8d27208659c68f8809dd\">In his drunken state, he slurs, \"Who's the short one with the stupid face?\" We all walk closer to each other to figure out who the shortest is. Sasuke and I are the tallest, Sakura, then Naruto, the shortest of us. Once he realizes how short he is to the rest of us, he tries to attack the drunken old man, but Kakashi holds him back.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"ca7816e4ba277e8f5ee1bf2d72d9954a\">Tazuna laughs to himself, \"Pft, a bunch of kids protecting me! And the shortest with the stupid face, ha!\" This guy's more annoying than the fangirls back in the academy.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"9dbf89dc3360e8d9b5d44457a04b1847\">\"Shut up, you old shit, come back when you're the main character,\" I joked. Grandpa and Iruka-sensei are just chilling there as if nothing had happened. Cool beans. No one says anything else after me, which is so uncool.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"254dbad221ab9e1c46e0f11cbcb0f3b3\">I think back to that time when Oto-san spit out a book called \"manga\". The title of the book was \"Soul Eater\" and one of the main character's name was Soul Evans. Soul always says something about anything being cool or uncool. I guess he's sort of my fictional role model now.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"0bfc9199ccaf0b912fd850dd3cb28c0d\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1b396ce3558f19fbfc3bad0359775e84\">Kakashi starts, \"Meet at the village gates tomorrow morning at seven.\" And the man poofs away. Damn, if only I had chakra to do that.<br></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"61ab0556828b041aa069a7f3349cba63\">Now, we're just standing here in an awkward silence. Tazuna looks like he just witnessed his own death, but the main character isn't supposed to die unless his or her son is the title of an anime.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"b9b7b2f9d06d5c913f20b396279766ab\">I glance around at the people present in the room, mutter a quick, \"Bye,\" and I'm out the room. From the distance, I can hear Tazuna sigh in relief after I had gone.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"01a73e69a8e55d0bb6f747877852ea46\">On my walk home, I think back to a past memory...</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a0131a4cbec37cb68dc23a6cdbbddc6b\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8030c85d5bf8cf9fbe04ff792d4f7d1b\"><i>I was scouting out of town with the love of a (past) life, Souei. He said nothing to me but a few words here and there. Back then, I had a mini crush on him, and I knew he doesn't really focus on personal feelings. We were walking side by side, I was looking away, shier<b>Â (A/N: Is it \"shier\" or \"shyer\"?)</b>Â than usual.</i></p>","page":{"title":"Thanks | â�� - 4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Thanks | â��","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"à¸ à¸²à¸©à¸²à¹�à¸�à¸¢","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"LatvieÅ¡u","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"LietuviÅ³","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Ð�Ð¾Ñ�Ð°Ð½Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Ð¡Ñ�Ð¿Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Ð�Ñ�Ð»Ð³Ð°Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"SlovenÅ¡Ä�ina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Ð�ÐµÐ»Ð°Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÑ�","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Ã�slenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"àª�à«�àª�àª°àª¾àª¤à«�","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"à´®à´²à´¯à´¾à´³à´�","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"à¬�à¬¡à¬¼à¬¿à¬�","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"Ù�Ø§Ø±Ø³Û�","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"à¨ªà©°à¨�à¨¾à¨¬à©�","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"à¦�à¦¸à¦®à§�à¦¯à¦¼à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"à¦¬à¦¾à¦�à¦²à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø±Ø¯Ù�Ù�â��","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"à®¤à®®à®¿à®´à¯�","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"à¤®à¤°à¤¾à¤ à¥�","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newhome":{"key":"cf8e5104f15c4f9f66f7de9ea92b5f60273d6eca","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	5. Thanks | â�� - 5- Attack on Cow-tan - Wattpad

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

Thanks | â�� - 5- Attack on Cow-tan - Wattpad

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

(function() {  
window.te = window.te || [];  
var imgs = document.querySelectorAll( '.panel-reading p img' );

for(var i = 0; i < imgs.length; i++ ) {  
imgs[i].addEventListener( 'error', function( evt ) {  
window.te.push( 'event', 'reading', 'media', null, 'empty', {  
storyid: 178795586,  
partid: 704483496,  
image_url: evt.currentTarget.getAttribute( 'src' ),  
user_agent: wattpad.utils.getUserAgent( 100 )  
} );  
} );  
}  
}());

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Adventure](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/paranormal)
    * [Urban](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/urban)
    * [Horror](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/werewolf)
    * [Humor](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/romance)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/551324301)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/703389905)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/702877658)
    * [Paid Stories Spotlight](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/763705175)
    * [Undiscovered Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805464542)
    * [Spotlight on Street-Lit](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/805465769)
    * [Back to School](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/809095994)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/814773184)
    * [Friday the 13th](https://www.wattpad.com/featured/815295097)

  * Community 

    * [Forums](https://www.wattpadwriters.com)
    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://www.wattpad.com/awards)

  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://www.wattpad.com/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://www.wattpad.com/go/writing-contests/)

  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://www.wattpad.com/login?nexturl=%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan)   
[Sign Up](https://www.wattpad.com/?nexturl=%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan)   


  
  
  
  


#  Thanks | â�� 

by itsyaboyIZ   
  
  


######  [Thanks | â��](https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94)

Table of contents   


  * [

[A/N] 

](https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n)
  * [

1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san)
  * [

2- Yosh! I passed! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed)
  * [

3- My... Interesting Squad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad)
  * [

4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto)
  * [

5- Attack on Cow-tan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan)
  * [

6- Meanwhile in Tempest... 

](https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest)
  * [

7- A Hero's Tale 

](https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale)
  * [

8- Fancy Mask Boy 

](https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy)
  * [

9- Naru-chu 

](https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu)
  * [

10- Solo, hoes. 

](https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes)
  * [

11- Wrong Floor, Noobs 

](https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs)
  * [

12- Bullying Duck Tits 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits)
  * [

13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time 

](https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time)
  * [

14- The Written Exam 

](https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam)
  * [

Poll 

](https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll)
  * [

15- Ending the Chunin Exams 

](https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams)
  * [

16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto)
  * [

17- Surprise, Surprise 

](https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise)
  * [

18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy)
  * [

19- Naruto?! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto)
  * [

20- Spicy Naruto 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto)
  * [

21- Finding Tsunade! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade)
  * [

22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster 

](https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster)
  * [

23- The Tree Under the Stars 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars)
  * [

24- Lady Dad 

](https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad)
  * [

25- What's That Thing on Your Neck? 

](https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck)
  * [

26- Taking Action 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action)
  * [

27- The Akatsuki 

](https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki)
  * [

28- "That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You" ~Hidan 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of)
  * [

29- Homecoming ð��� 

](https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92)
  * [

30- Death(s) in the Family 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family)
  * [

31- Itachi 

](https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi)
  * [

32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories 

](https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories)
  * [

33- Thanks 

](https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks)
  * [

TTIGRAAS - "Sucker" Parody 

](https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody)
  * [

rewritten! 

](https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten)

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
  
You wonâ��t be able to read this whole story since Paid Stories arenâ��t available in your country yet.  


  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Thanks | â��

[Fanfiction](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction)

[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED] Oto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called "anime". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named "Naruto" before he came into this world. We were fighting side by side a...

[<s>#</s>**alternateuniverse**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/alternateuniverse) [<s>#</s>**anime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/anime) [<s>#</s>**animefanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/animefanfiction) [<s>#</s>**fanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfic) [<s>#</s>**fanfiction**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction) [<s>#</s>**imsupposedtobedeadwtf**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/imsupposedtobedeadwtf) [<s>#</s>**isekai**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/isekai) [<s>#</s>**magic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/magic) [<s>#</s>**manga**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/manga) [<s>#</s>**naruto**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/naruto) [<s>#</s>**ninja**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/ninja) [<s>#</s>**probablyanisekaifanfic**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/probablyanisekaifanfic) [<s>#</s>**reborn**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reborn) [<s>#</s>**reincarnated**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnated) [<s>#</s>**reincarnation**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/reincarnation) [<s>#</s>**rinmuru**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/rinmuru) [<s>#</s>**shinobi**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/shinobi) [<s>#</s>**slime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/slime) [<s>#</s>**tempest**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/tempest) [<s>#</s>**thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime) [<s>#</s>**winteranime2019**](https://www.wattpad.com/stories/winteranime2019) [<s>#</s>**Ã¢u**](/stories/%C3%83%C2%A2u)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)

## 5- Attack on Cow-tan 

  
  
422  
  
  
21  
  
  
  
21  
  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
by [itsyaboyIZ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  


  
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)   


  
[ by **itsyaboyIZ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan)

Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan)
    
    
    Tazuna glares at me and continues, "The man who wants me," I snicker, "is Gato of Gato transportation. He's a big business leader and the wealthiest man in the world."
    
    
                              
    
    Kakashi said with a hint of surprise, "Oh, him? Everyone knows him."
    
    
                              
    
    "Gato-" He goes on to explain more about Gato, but I ignore it.
    
    
                              
    
    Sakura realizes, "Oh, so that's why he's after you. Because you're the one who's leading the construction of the bridge, he doesn't want you in his way."
    
    
                              
    
    The raven-haired boy with the mysteriously duck-shaped hair adds, "The guys who were in the forest before are working for Gato."
    
    
                              
    
    I congratulate, "Great job, Sou-, er, Sasuke! Someone give him a cookie." The boy glances at me and ignores me. Wowzers. Sakura looks straight into my eyes like, "Are you trying to steal my man or not?"
    
    
                              
    
    **~When Naruto starts flinging kunais at random objects in the forest~**
    
    
                              
    
    Out of the blue, sensei shouts, "Duck!" I shoot a look at Sasuke before complying. "Well, well. It's Zabuza Momochi, the rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Naruto starts to run towards Zabuza to attack him, but Kakashi pulls him back with a look that says, "He's too strong for you, stay back."
    
    
                              
    
    Zabuza announces, "Kakashi of the Sharingan. Hand over the bridge builder." Sasuke looks dumbstruck when the enemy mentions, "Sharingan".
    
    
                              
    
    I call for the enemy guy, "Yo, what's with the cow print pants?" He ignores me. Rude ass bi-, er, excuse me, what's with all these assholes ignoring me?
    
    
                              
    
    Sensei yells at us, "Quick, get into formation now!" He gets into a le epic fighting stance, ready to beat the cow's ass. This'll be some quality Kakashi x Zabuza shit right here. Oh no, I just imagined it. Near me, I see that Sasuke is grasping his kunai like he was going to, y'know, commit not alive. Okay, well maybe you don't know, uh, I should really be paying attention.
    
    
                              
    
    Sensei assures him, "Sasuke, calm down. I won't let my comrades die." That seemed to relax him. Looking to my right, I notice Sakura looking freaked out like a little fuck, but we have to respect wamen. Naruto looks like he's about to wet himself or he's getting wet by fantasizing about fucking ramen. 
    
    
                              
    
    Mr. Cow chuckles darkly, "I wouldn't be so sure of that," as he appears in front of us. This guy has to stop chuckling. I know this is a life-threatening situation but c'mon. Is he a man who casually wears his pajamas in public or is he a pedophile? y team and I inched closer to Tazuna as if that'll do anything.
    
    
                              
    
    Then, a kunai appears at Zabuza's neck. Sensei's a show-off, huh? They're probably having a war about who's pajamas are better. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! **(A/N: Has anyone seen Highlander?)**
    
    
                              
    
    He cooly states, "It's over." A second later, Kakashi's stuck in a ball of water held by the ninja cow. And... this is what he gets for showing off. I visibly deadpan. My team looks over to me like I'm nuts.
    
    
                              
    
    The loud ones screech, "Kakashi-sensei, no!"
    
    
                              
    
    I mumble, "Kakashi-sensei, yes, I mean, uh, nevermind." The masked man sighs. I hope you stub your toe, you old fart. Thinking back, I remember that time I asked Oto-san if slimes are physically able to fart. Letting out a giggle, everyone stops what they're doing, stares at me, then goes back to what they were originally doing. Quality content.
    
    
                              
    
    Naruto screams in anger, "That's it!" He attempts to sprint over to fight Zabuza, but Sensei tells him otherwise.
    
    
                              
    
    "Take Tazuna and run!"
    
    
                              
    
    I declare, "Excuse me, I'd like to sing a song." Yet again, everyone stops what they were doing to give me their undivided attention. Yeah, that's right. Fucking respect me. Continuing, I begin to sing like I'm shouting, "DON'T KILL US, DICKHEAD!"
    
    
                              
    
    Everyone except Zabuza and Naruto is deadpanning and rubbing their temples in frustration. My only friend is cheering me on, saying that I should be a singer but as an undercover ninja. I should've never agreed to all this ninja bullshit and becoming a singer. But how would I get home? Oh, wait-
    
    
                              
    
    Cutting me out of my thoughts, Sasuke hits me on the head and bluntly suggests, "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, loser." I have the urge to argue by saying, "Why are you calling me a loser when you don't have any friends?" but I decided against it.
    
    
                              
    
    Naruto was being beaten up by the cow. Eventually, he was thrown back into a faraway tree. Poor him. Sakura shrieks in response. Next, Zabuza comes over to me, chuckling yet again (stop, dude). He roughly grabs my left arm and rips it off. Surprised, he inspects it, suspicious if I'm pulling tricks on him.
    
    
                              
    
    Regenerating my arm, I whip out a kunai from my pouch. We start to engage in a very intense fight, so we end up attempting to hit each other. Unfortunately, we're not getting anywhere like this.
    
    
                              
    
    Naruto notices this, so he calls to Sasuke, "Hey, I got a plan."
    
    
                              
    
    I whisper to myself, "Wow, they just excluded me like that, huh?" I raise my voice to ask Zabuza, "Hey, can I join your side? These ass weeds are sexist as fuck." He shakes his head. Kakashi's standing there like I'm betraying him. Well, that's exactly what I'm trying to do.
    
    
                              
    
    I'm out of the fight now. Kakashi and Zabuza are standing like 10 feet apart, staring at each other. Um, are they going to do something? Like 20 minutes later, they start to form hand signs. Kakashi pulls his mask down, revealing a mysterious black and red eye. Badass. As Zabuza forms hand signs, Kakashi does the same, copying him.
    
    
                              
    
    When they were done, giant waves of water form. We're all staring at this, dumbfounded.
    
    
                              
    
    **~**
    
    
                              
    
    Long story short, Zabuza's semi-dead. Some girl, er, guy shoots a needle at Zabuza's neck, thanking us for helping him kill the cow. We all think he's dead, but nope, he's not. Dumb fucks.
    
    
                              
    
    On our walk to Tazuna's place, Bakashi passes out from probable exhaustion. No one decides to carry him, so I take one for the team. It's not he's heavy or anything; these peasants are just annoyingly lazy.
    
    
                              
    
    Tazuna gapes his mouth, amazed at the man strength he doesn't have. Bow down, bitches. I should be Hokage or some important person at or higher than that level.**~**

  


[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest)

  


  
Add

  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.wattpad.com/)   
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan)

  


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)   


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://www.wattpad.com/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://www.wattpad.com/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://www.wattpad.com/about)
  * [Writers](https://www.wattpad.com/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://www.wattpad.com/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://www.wattpad.com/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2019 Wattpad

window.prefetched = {"part.704483496.metadata":{"data":{"id":704483496,"title":"5- Attack on Cow-tan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","rating":0,"draft":false,"modifyDate":"2019-05-02T20:55:21Z","length":6004,"videoId":"","photoUrl":"","commentCount":21,"voteCount":21,"readCount":422,"dedication":{},"pages":1,"wordCount":1201,"text_url":{"text":"https://t.wattpad.com/text-178795586-704483496-96788ef05?subject=gid&expiry=1569808118000&mac=JNu16QANQiIpt0VmwgyHmRRN4jOXQp9pNS%2B%2B2vMyUDQ%3D","refresh_token":"https://api.wattpad.com/v4/parts/704483496/token"},"source":{"url":"","label":"External Link"},"group":{"id":"178795586","title":"Thanks | â��","language":{"id":1,"name":"English"},"user":{"name":"iz","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/itsyaboyIZ.128.446204.jpg","username":"itsyaboyIZ","twitter":null,"authorMessage":""},"description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","cover_timestamp":"2019-09-03T23:27:11Z","completed":true,"categories":[6,0],"tags":["alternateuniverse","anime","animefanfiction","fanfic","fanfiction","imsupposedtobedeadwtf","isekai","magic","manga","naruto","ninja","probablyanisekaifanfic","reborn","reincarnated","reincarnation","rinmuru","shinobi","slime","tempest","thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime","winteranime2019","Ã¢u"],"rating":1,"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94","parts":[{"id":766833532,"title":"[A/N]","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/766833532-thanks-%E2%9C%94-a-n","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695780051,"title":"1- Pretty Much Going Through What Oto-san Did, Huh?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695780051-thanks-%E2%9C%94-1-pretty-much-going-through-what-oto-san","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":695814029,"title":"2- Yosh! I passed!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/695814029-thanks-%E2%9C%94-2-yosh-i-passed","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":696651098,"title":"3- My... Interesting Squad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/696651098-thanks-%E2%9C%94-3-my-interesting-squad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":700137438,"title":"4- Gato x Tazuna x Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/700137438-thanks-%E2%9C%94-4-gato-x-tazuna-x-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":704483496,"title":"5- Attack on Cow-tan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","rating":0,"draft":false,"active":true},{"id":707252718,"title":"6- Meanwhile in Tempest...","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":711386789,"title":"7- A Hero's Tale","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/711386789-thanks-%E2%9C%94-7-a-hero%27s-tale","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":712132158,"title":"8- Fancy Mask Boy","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/712132158-thanks-%E2%9C%94-8-fancy-mask-boy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":713794106,"title":"9- Naru-chu","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/713794106-thanks-%E2%9C%94-9-naru-chu","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":719989387,"title":"10- Solo, hoes.","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/719989387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-10-solo-hoes","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":724834531,"title":"11- Wrong Floor, Noobs","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/724834531-thanks-%E2%9C%94-11-wrong-floor-noobs","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729606396,"title":"12- Bullying Duck Tits","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729606396-thanks-%E2%9C%94-12-bullying-duck-tits","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":729762007,"title":"13- Sakura & Minami Bonding Time","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/729762007-thanks-%E2%9C%94-13-sakura-minami-bonding-time","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":727421672,"title":"14- The Written Exam","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/727421672-thanks-%E2%9C%94-14-the-written-exam","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":732703014,"title":"Poll","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/732703014-thanks-%E2%9C%94-poll","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":735586744,"title":"15- Ending the Chunin Exams","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/735586744-thanks-%E2%9C%94-15-ending-the-chunin-exams","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":738731308,"title":"16- Bye, Sasuke, Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/738731308-thanks-%E2%9C%94-16-bye-sasuke-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":739358821,"title":"17- Surprise, Surprise","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/739358821-thanks-%E2%9C%94-17-surprise-surprise","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740610954,"title":"18- Me, an Ugly Child the First, a Sexy Beast the Next","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740610954-thanks-%E2%9C%94-18-me-an-ugly-child-the-first-a-sexy","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":740611683,"title":"19- Naruto?!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/740611683-thanks-%E2%9C%94-19-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743490689,"title":"20- Spicy Naruto","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743490689-thanks-%E2%9C%94-20-spicy-naruto","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":743491324,"title":"21- Finding Tsunade!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/743491324-thanks-%E2%9C%94-21-finding-tsunade","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":750898084,"title":"22- Minami Versus Souei Equals Disaster","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/750898084-thanks-%E2%9C%94-22-minami-versus-souei-equals-disaster","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752070610,"title":"23- The Tree Under the Stars","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752070610-thanks-%E2%9C%94-23-the-tree-under-the-stars","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":752508188,"title":"24- Lady Dad","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/752508188-thanks-%E2%9C%94-24-lady-dad","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":753335660,"title":"25- What's That Thing on Your Neck?","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/753335660-thanks-%E2%9C%94-25-what%27s-that-thing-on-your-neck","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219060,"title":"26- Taking Action","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219060-thanks-%E2%9C%94-26-taking-action","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":754219143,"title":"27- The Akatsuki","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/754219143-thanks-%E2%9C%94-27-the-akatsuki","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758399273,"title":"28- \"That was Very Homo-fucking-sexual of You\" ~Hidan","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758399273-thanks-%E2%9C%94-28-that-was-very-homo-fucking-sexual-of","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":758401037,"title":"29- Homecoming ð���","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/758401037-thanks-%E2%9C%94-29-homecoming-%F0%9F%94%92","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759151831,"title":"30- Death(s) in the Family","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759151831-thanks-%E2%9C%94-30-death-s-in-the-family","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":761075665,"title":"31- Itachi","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/761075665-thanks-%E2%9C%94-31-itachi","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":764583358,"title":"32- Reasons, Thoughts, and Memories","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/764583358-thanks-%E2%9C%94-32-reasons-thoughts-and-memories","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":759616896,"title":"33- Thanks","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/759616896-33-thanks","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":775276387,"title":"TTIGRAAS - \"Sucker\" Parody","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/775276387-thanks-%E2%9C%94-ttigraas-sucker-parody","rating":0,"draft":false},{"id":779144571,"title":"rewritten!","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/779144571-thanks-%E2%9C%94-rewritten","rating":0,"draft":false}],"deleted":false,"rankings":[],"isAdExempt":false,"draft":false,"isPaywalled":false,"isBrandSafe":true,"USReader":true,"category":6,"mainCategory":"Fanfiction","mainCategoryEnglish":"Fanfiction","inLanguage":"en"},"isAdExempt":false,"isAuthor":false,"pageNumber":1,"firstPage":true,"lastPage":true,"isMicroPart":true,"isSmallPart":false,"isMediumPart":false,"isBigPart":false,"descCharLimit":170,"meta":{"url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","description":"Read 5- Attack on Cow-tan from the story Thanks | â�� by itsyaboyIZ (iz) with 422 reads. Ã¢u, fanfic, imsupposedtobedeadwtf. Tazuna glares at me and continues, \"The man who wants me,\" I snicker, \"is Gato of Gato transportation. He's a big business leader and the wealthiest man in the world.\" Kakashi said with a hint of surprise, \"Oh, him? Everyone knows him.\"","keywords":"alternateuniverse,anime,animefanfiction,fanfic,fanfiction,imsupposedtobedeadwtf,isekai,magic,manga,naruto,ninja,probablyanisekaifanfic,reborn,reincarnated,reincarnation,rinmuru,shinobi,slime,tempest,thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime,winteranime2019,Ã¢u,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction","image":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","banner":"https://www.wattpad.com/banner?id=178795586&v=231000","title":"Thanks | â�� - 5- Attack on Cow-tan","facebook":false,"twitter":false,"apple":false,"pinterest":false,"googlePlus":false,"otherCrawler":false,"deeplink":{"ios":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/704483496","android":"wattpad://story/178795586/part/704483496"},"story":{"votes":21,"author":"iz","category":"Fanfiction","tags":[{"name":"alternateuniverse"},{"name":"anime"},{"name":"animefanfiction"},{"name":"fanfic"},{"name":"fanfiction"},{"name":"imsupposedtobedeadwtf"},{"name":"isekai"},{"name":"magic"},{"name":"manga"},{"name":"naruto"},{"name":"ninja"},{"name":"probablyanisekaifanfic"},{"name":"reborn"},{"name":"reincarnated"},{"name":"reincarnation"},{"name":"rinmuru"},{"name":"shinobi"},{"name":"slime"},{"name":"tempest"},{"name":"thattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime"},{"name":"winteranime2019"},{"name":"Ã¢u"},{"name":"Fanfiction"}]},"structuredData":"{\"@context\":\"http://schema.org\",\"@type\":\"CreativeWork\",\"about\":\"Fanfiction\",\"author\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"accountablePerson\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"copyrightHolder\":{\"name\":\"iz\",\"url\":\"http://www.wattpad.com/user/itsyaboyIZ\"},\"dateModified\":\"2019-05-02T20:55:21Z\",\"description\":\"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"commentCount\":21,\"contentRating\":\"everyone\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan#comments\",\"genre\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/stories/fanfiction\",\"headline\":\"Thanks | â��. [SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\\\n\\\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \\\\\"anime\\\\\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\" before he came into this world.\\\n\\\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\\\n\\\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \\\\\"Great Sage Junior\\\\\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \\\n\\\n~~~\\\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\\\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \\\\\"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\\\\\" nor \\\\\"Naruto\\\\\". I own my OC(s).\\\n\\\n~~~\\\n\\\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\\\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\\\n\\\n~~~\",\"inLanguage\":\"en\",\"interactionStatistic\":422,\"isAccessibleForFree\":true,\"isFamilyFriendly\":true,\"keywords\":\",,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Fanfiction,eBooks,reading,stories,fiction\",\"publisher\":{\"@type\":\"Organization\",\"name\":\"Wattpad\",\"legalName\":\"Wattpad Corp\",\"foundingDate\":\"2006\",\"foundingLocation\":\"Toronto, Ontario, Canada\",\"areaServed\":\"Global\",\"logo\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/press/assets/img/logo.jpg\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com\"},\"publishingPrinciples\":\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774334-Content-Guidelines\",\"thumbnailUrl\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"typicalAgeRange\":\"13-\",\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"5- Attack on Cow-tan\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan\",\"isPartOf\":{\"image\":\"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg\",\"name\":\"Thanks | â��\",\"url\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94\",\"discussionUrl\":\"https://www.wattpad.com/story/178795586-thanks-%E2%9C%94#story-tabs\",\"isAccessibleForFree\":true}}"},"hide3rdPartyAuth":false,"reportUrl":"/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan","isAdmin":false,"isModerator":false,"showAdminPanel":false,"nextPart":{"id":707252718,"title":"6- Meanwhile in Tempest...","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/707252718-thanks-%E2%9C%94-6-meanwhile-in-tempest","rating":0,"draft":false},"nextPage":"","ampUrl":"https://www.wattpad.com/amp/704483496","isTablet":false,"media":[{"storyInfo":true,"cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","description":"[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\n\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\n\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\n\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n\n~~~\n\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n\n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n\n~~~\n\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n\n~~~","title":"Thanks | â��","category":"Fanfiction","categoryEnglish":"Fanfiction"}],"bgCover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","storyInfoFlag":true,"showCover":true,"showCarousel":false,"mediaShare":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"}],"socialShareVisible":[{"name":"facebook","icon":"fa-facebook","ampIcon":"fa-facebook","label":"Share via Facebook","href":"https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"twitter","icon":"fa-twitter","ampIcon":"fa-twitter","label":"Share via Twitter","content":"share_reading","text":"Thanks | â�� - 5- Attack on Cow-tan #wattpad","urlTemplate":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=%s&url=%s","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","href":"https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Thanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"pinterest","icon":"fa-pinterest","ampIcon":"fa-pinterest","label":"Share via Pinterest","href":"https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown...&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"tumblr","icon":"fa-tumblr","ampIcon":"fa-tumblr","label":"Share via Tumblr","text":"<b>Thanks | â�� - 5- Attack on Cow-tan</b> (on Wattpad) %s\n\n[SLIME X NARUTO CROSSOVER - COMPLETED]\nOto-san told me of a strange form of entertainment called \"anime\". Anime is what he used to watch for fun as a kid. His favorite is named \"Naruto\" before he came into this world.\nWe were fighting side by side against Demon Lord Carrion. Carrion used an unknown attack on me, which temporarily disabled all of my abilities along with Great Sage Jr. He slashed his sword at me, and I couldn't defend myself against him. So, I just laid there, losing consciousness fast.\nI wake up in my only form, my slime one. Looking around, observing my new surroundings, I take note that this new environment is very peaceful and quiet.\n~~~\nRinmuru Tempest, my Oto-san, is the ruler of 33%% of the Forest of Jura. Unlike his blue slime form, I'm a dark blue, almost violet. I've never had the chance to gain a human form like Oto-san. I possess Great Sage, but a second, junior version called \"Great Sage Junior\". I have no mother. He made me as a female clone version of himself and raised me as his own. \n~~~\n(This is an alternate universe of That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime because Demon Lord Carrion and Rimuru are on good terms.)\nDISCLAIMER- I do NOT own \"That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime\" nor \"Naruto\". I own my OC(s).\n~~~\nSTARTED: MAY 2, 2019\nENDED: JULY 31, 2019\n~~~","urlTemplate":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F178795586-256-k528031.jpg&caption=%s&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&clickthroughUrl=%s","content":"share_reading","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/704483496-thanks-%E2%9C%94-5-attack-on-cow-tan","href":"https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D178795586&caption=%3Cb%3EThanks+%7C+%E2%9C%94+-+5-+Attack+on+Cow-tan%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0A%5BSLIME+X+NARUTO+CROSSOVER+-+COMPLETED%5D%0AOto-san+told+me+of+a+strange+form+of+entertainment+called+%22anime%22.+Anime+is+what+he+used+to+watch+for+fun+as+a+kid.+His+favorite+is+named+%22Naruto%22+before+he+came+into+this+world.%0AWe+were+fighting+side+by+side+against+Demon+Lord+Carrion.+Carrion+used+an+unknown+attack+on+me%2C+which+temporarily+disabled+all+of+my+abilities+along+with+Great+Sage+Jr.+He+slashed+his+sword+at+me%2C+and+I+couldn%27t+defend+myself+against+him.+So%2C+I+just+laid+there%2C+losing+consciousness+fast.%0AI+wake+up+in+my+only+form%2C+my+slime+one.+Looking+around%2C+observing+my+new+surroundings%2C+I+take+note+that+this+new+environment+is+very+peaceful+and+quiet.%0A~~~%0ARinmuru+Tempest%2C+my+Oto-san%2C+is+the+ruler+of+33%25+of+the+Forest+of+Jura.+Unlike+his+blue+slime+form%2C+I%27m+a+dark+blue%2C+almost+violet.+I%27ve+never+had+the+chance+to+gain+a+human+form+like+Oto-san.+I+possess+Great+Sage%2C+but+a+second%2C+junior+version+called+%22Great+Sage+Junior%22.+I+have+no+mother.+He+made+me+as+a+female+clone+version+of+himself+and+raised+me+as+his+own.+%0A~~~%0A%28This+is+an+alternate+universe+of+That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime+because+Demon+Lord+Carrion+and+Rimuru+are+on+good+terms.%29%0ADISCLAIMER-+I+do+NOT+own+%22That+Time+I+Got+Reincarnated+as+a+Slime%22+nor+%22Naruto%22.+I+own+my+OC%28s%29.%0A~~~%0ASTARTED%3A+MAY+2%2C+2019%0AENDED%3A+JULY+31%2C+2019%0A~~~&tags=alternateuniverse%2Canime%2Canimefanfiction%2Cfanfic%2Cfanfiction%2Cimsupposedtobedeadwtf%2Cisekai%2Cmagic%2Cmanga%2Cnaruto%2Cninja%2Cprobablyanisekaifanfic%2Creborn%2Creincarnated%2Creincarnation%2Crinmuru%2Cshinobi%2Cslime%2Ctempest%2Cthattimeigotreincarnatedasaslime%2Cwinteranime2019%2Cu%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"post-to-profile","icon":"fa-user","nopopup":true,"label":"Post to Your Profile","href":"/"},{"name":"embed","icon":"fa-code","label":"Embed Story","nopopup":true,"href":"https://embed.wattpad.com/story/178795586"}],"socialShareHidden":[{"name":"email","icon":"fa-inbox","nopopup":true,"ampIcon":"fa-envelope","label":"Share via Email","href":"mailto:?subject=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan&body=Thanks%20%7C%20%E2%9C%94%20-%205-%20Attack%20on%20Cow-tan%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading"},{"name":"report","icon":"fa-warning","label":"Report Story","href":"https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F704483496-thanks-%25E2%259C%2594-5-attack-on-cow-tan"}],"storyText":"<p data-p-id=\"7d116b0037aac65d8dcd01f09b7570ea\">Tazuna glares at me and continues, \"The man who wants me,\" I snicker, \"is Gato of Gato transportation. He's a big business leader and the wealthiest man in the world.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"57c8c3ae6569bbfbc03a202aa0d7e97b\">Kakashi said with a hint of surprise, \"Oh, him? Everyone knows him.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6c09ce87b0cbf2898d1477fd99f2bef1\">\"Gato-\" He goes on to explain more about Gato, but I ignore it.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8035921cfc9951f9709fd2d362f2eddd\">Sakura realizes, \"Oh, so that's why he's after you. Because you're the one who's leading the construction of the bridge, he doesn't want you in his way.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6da068c48f5e78f5376cf37431e3f0bb\">The raven-haired boy with the mysteriously duck-shaped hair adds, \"The guys who were in the forest before are working for Gato.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5d8a674b034556c7f5e9504ce9a0f276\">I congratulate, \"Great job, Sou-, er, Sasuke! Someone give him a cookie.\" The boy glances at me and ignores me. Wowzers. Sakura looks straight into my eyes like, \"Are you trying to steal my man or not?\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a254eb4d7e80bbc0853cc558c6dde5ed\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>~When Naruto starts flinging kunais at random objects in the forest~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3a67d99d40c8acf4f098486cc115c839\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Out of the blue, sensei shouts, \"Duck!\" I shoot a look at Sasuke before complying. \"Well, well. It's Zabuza Momochi, the rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.\" Naruto starts to run towards Zabuza to attack him, but Kakashi pulls him back with a look that says, \"He's too strong for you, stay back.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"187d9b28e11560300a701f1cf8dc12db\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Zabuza announces, \"Kakashi of the Sharingan. Hand over the bridge builder.\" Sasuke looks dumbstruck when the enemy mentions, \"Sharingan\".</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fe0410d6efa1d424f106505279963f2\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I call for the enemy guy, \"Yo, what's with the cow print pants?\" He ignores me. Rude ass bi-, er, excuse me, what's with all these assholes ignoring me?</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"3ad35253fe84b0eca97c60a4d35cc932\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sensei yells at us, \"Quick, get into formation now!\" He gets into a le epic fighting stance, ready to beat the cow's ass. This'll be some quality Kakashi x Zabuza shit right here. Oh no, I just imagined it. Near me, I see that Sasuke is grasping his kunai like he was going to, y'know, commit not alive. Okay, well maybe you don't know, uh, I should really be paying attention.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8eec49571e7340d0b99da8a7072b5712\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Sensei assures him, \"Sasuke, calm down. I won't let my comrades die.\" That seemed to relax him. Looking to my right, I notice Sakura looking freaked out like a little fuck, but we have to respect wamen. Naruto looks like he's about to wet himself or he's getting wet by fantasizing about fucking ramen. </p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6380773314c966dfe017833baf509855\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Mr. Cow chuckles darkly, \"I wouldn't be so sure of that,\" as he appears in front of us. This guy has to stop chuckling. I know this is a life-threatening situation but c'mon. Is he a man who casually wears his pajamas in public or is he a pedophile? y team and I inched closer to Tazuna as if that'll do anything.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5d38e1e386ef4548e68e9db56a381702\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Then, a kunai appears at Zabuza's neck. Sensei's a show-off, huh? They're probably having a war about who's pajamas are better. THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE! <b>(A/N: Has anyone seen Highlander?)</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c0744dd3200e4d300de5b7c808648360\" style=\"text-align:left;\">He cooly states, \"It's over.\" A second later, Kakashi's stuck in a ball of water held by the ninja cow. And... this is what he gets for showing off. I visibly deadpan. My team looks over to me like I'm nuts.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"350ed5bfd9c03768bd58757b3870b212\" style=\"text-align:left;\">The loud ones screech, \"Kakashi-sensei, no!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d64eec050fe77a644e791b8c763ccce6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I mumble, \"Kakashi-sensei, yes, I mean, uh, nevermind.\" The masked man sighs. I hope you stub your toe, you old fart. Thinking back, I remember that time I asked Oto-san if slimes are physically able to fart. Letting out a giggle, everyone stops what they're doing, stares at me, then goes back to what they were originally doing. Quality content.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8fda63c9ec478d253f048b00679d81b6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Naruto screams in anger, \"That's it!\" He attempts to sprint over to fight Zabuza, but Sensei tells him otherwise.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"63dcec8d457feb8bd752d93b1b0fd0c6\" style=\"text-align:left;\">\"Take Tazuna and run!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"c1b921e52d871f6878dd4964b7dd8781\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I declare, \"Excuse me, I'd like to sing a song.\" Yet again, everyone stops what they were doing to give me their undivided attention. Yeah, that's right. Fucking respect me. Continuing, I begin to sing like I'm shouting, \"DON'T KILL US, DICKHEAD!\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"6d2e73071dc63569f62c82d26cd12171\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Everyone except Zabuza and Naruto is deadpanning and rubbing their temples in frustration. My only friend is cheering me on, saying that I should be a singer but as an undercover ninja. I should've never agreed to all this ninja bullshit and becoming a singer. But how would I get home? Oh, wait-</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f21508d7729077f8606f10e3476755c4\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Cutting me out of my thoughts, Sasuke hits me on the head and bluntly suggests, \"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, loser.\" I have the urge to argue by saying, \"Why are you calling me a loser when you don't have any friends?\" but I decided against it.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"d422969975e4da50d7c136f6aead7fae\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Naruto was being beaten up by the cow. Eventually, he was thrown back into a faraway tree. Poor him. Sakura shrieks in response. Next, Zabuza comes over to me, chuckling yet again (stop, dude). He roughly grabs my left arm and rips it off. Surprised, he inspects it, suspicious if I'm pulling tricks on him.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"af05299b39d5817cdd4e14aeff1b9396\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Regenerating my arm, I whip out a kunai from my pouch. We start to engage in a very intense fight, so we end up attempting to hit each other. Unfortunately, we're not getting anywhere like this.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"f3511562314464ea8b86bfc29a6bca1b\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Naruto notices this, so he calls to Sasuke, \"Hey, I got a plan.\"</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"5fa0292c3715e2b8f0fd4762aa228c92\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I whisper to myself, \"Wow, they just excluded me like that, huh?\" I raise my voice to ask Zabuza, \"Hey, can I join your side? These ass weeds are sexist as fuck.\" He shakes his head. Kakashi's standing there like I'm betraying him. Well, that's exactly what I'm trying to do.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"8cac64e5d038113b5b186af3817f1f92\" style=\"text-align:left;\">I'm out of the fight now. Kakashi and Zabuza are standing like 10 feet apart, staring at each other. Um, are they going to do something? Like 20 minutes later, they start to form hand signs. Kakashi pulls his mask down, revealing a mysterious black and red eye. Badass. As Zabuza forms hand signs, Kakashi does the same, copying him.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"a53c932f6bd9a882bd9e5d7d70f8a437\" style=\"text-align:left;\">When they were done, giant waves of water form. We're all staring at this, dumbfounded.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"4c761f170e016836ff84498202b99827\" style=\"text-align:center;\"><b>~</b></p>\n<p data-p-id=\"40e2fe883bcf4c7dce8fdaf860cf5760\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Long story short, Zabuza's semi-dead. Some girl, er, guy shoots a needle at Zabuza's neck, thanking us for helping him kill the cow. We all think he's dead, but nope, he's not. Dumb fucks.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"1edb64bf9ccbb14658922995b7655d9c\" style=\"text-align:left;\">On our walk to Tazuna's place, Bakashi passes out from probable exhaustion. No one decides to carry him, so I take one for the team. It's not he's heavy or anything; these peasants are just annoyingly lazy.</p>\n<p data-p-id=\"24854e15382bc94dfa8797652870bde8\" style=\"text-align:left;\">Tazuna gapes his mouth, amazed at the man strength he doesn't have. Bow down, bitches. I should be Hokage or some important person at or higher than that level.<b>~</b></p>","page":{"title":"Thanks | â�� - 5- Attack on Cow-tan"},"isDesktop":true,"isStoryReading":true,"anonymousUser":true,"bottomBannerImage":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/178795586-256-k528031.jpg","bottomBannerTitle":"Thanks | â��","dismissibleBanner":true,"showBottomBanner":true,"rank":null,"branchLink":"http://my.w.tt/a/key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT?medium=&feature=&campaign=&channel=&tags=&%24always_deeplink=0&%24fallback_url=&%24desktop_url=&%24deeplink_path=","showStoryReadingSurvey":true}}};

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"NEW_LANDING":true,"WATTYS_TAG":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"PAID_ONBOARDING":true,"PAID_CONTENT":true,"ADS_DATADOG_METRICS":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"EMBED":false,"CONTESTS_IN_MYWORKS":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"BLOCK_RTB":false,"OUTSTREAM_ELIGIBLE":true,"STORY_IMAGE_MOD":true,"DESYGNER_COVERS":true,"NEW_HOME":false,"WRITER_SETUP":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"SURVEY_DEVELOPMENT":false,"ADDSURVEYGIZMOCOOKIE":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"à¸ à¸²à¸©à¸²à¹�à¸�à¸¢","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"LatvieÅ¡u","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"LietuviÅ³","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Ð�Ð¾Ñ�Ð°Ð½Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Ð¡Ñ�Ð¿Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Ð�Ñ�Ð»Ð³Ð°Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"SlovenÅ¡Ä�ina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Ð�ÐµÐ»Ð°Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÑ�","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Ã�slenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"àª�à«�àª�àª°àª¾àª¤à«�","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"à´®à´²à´¯à´¾à´³à´�","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"à¬�à¬¡à¬¼à¬¿à¬�","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"Ù�Ø§Ø±Ø³Û�","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"à¨ªà©°à¨�à¨¾à¨¬à©�","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"à¦�à¦¸à¦®à§�à¦¯à¦¼à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"à¦¬à¦¾à¦�à¦²à¦¾","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø±Ø¯Ù�Ù�â��","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"à®¤à®®à®¿à®´à¯�","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"à¤®à¤°à¤¾à¤ à¥�","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"FranÃ§ais","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"EspaÃ±ol","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"PortuguÃªs","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"CatalÃ ","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiáº¿ng Viá»�t","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Ð Ñ�Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ¸Ð¹","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"RomÃ¢nÄ�","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"TÃ¼rkÃ§e","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Ä�esky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ÎµÎ»Î»Î·Î½Î¹ÎºÎ¬","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"SlovenÄ�ina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Ð£ÐºÑ�Ð°Ñ�Ð½Ñ�Ñ�ÐºÐ°","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"ç®�ä½�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"ç¹�é«�ä¸æ��","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"æ�¥æ�¬èª�","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"í��êµì�´","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"Ø§Ù�Ø¹Ø±Ø¨Ù�Ø©","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"×¢×�×¨×�×ª","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"à¤¹à¤¿à¤¨à¥�à¤¦à¥�","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"newhome":{"key":"cf8e5104f15c4f9f66f7de9ea92b5f60273d6eca","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you are struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, help is available. Some online trends are harmful. Remember to think critically about what you see online so that you stay safe.%s Don't hesitate to reach out for help: %s, %s","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources\" target=\"_blank\">https://support.wattpad.com/hc/en-us/articles/200774284-Counseling-and-Prevention-Resources</a>","<a href=\"https://safetyportal.wattpad.com\" target=\"_blank\">https://safetyportal.wattpad.com</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.adzerkHeaderBiddingUnitMap = {"storylanding_top":{"zone":185196,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom":{"zone":185197,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_top":{"zone":185429,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom":{"zone":185431,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments":{"zone":185430,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top":{"zone":185432,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid":{"zone":185433,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom":{"zone":185435,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments":{"zone":185434,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_top_loggedout":{"zone":185436,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185438,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readingshort_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185437,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"readinglong_top_loggedout":{"zone":185439,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout":{"zone":185440,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"43":[300,600]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout":{"zone":185442,"sizes":{"4":[728,90]}},"readinglong_comments_loggedout":{"zone":185441,"sizes":{"5":[300,250]}},"storylanding_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185453,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185454,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readingshort_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":188377,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_mweb":{"zone":185455,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_mweb":{"zone":185456,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_mid_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185457,"sizes":{"5":[300,250],"23":[320,50]}},"readinglong_bottom_loggedout_mweb":{"zone":185458,"sizes":{"23":[320,50]}}};

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

window.dependencyFailure = false;

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  


	6. 6- Meanwhile in Tempest...

Rinmuru's POV

Minami's body laid limp in my hands. She's gone? I can see the upset faces of the rest. How could I let this happen? I thought she couldn't die since she was a mini-me. Damn you, Carrion!

Before I had a chance to get revenge, he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Without a word, I turned to head back to town. How could I be so ignorant? If only I had the power to stop him.

Near me, I hear Shion worriedly calls, "G-Great Rinmuru!" I don't reply. Instead, I just keep on walking.

~A Month Later~

Everything's still gloomy here in Tempest. Word gets around fast about how your daughter dies in battle.

We had a funeral for her the following day. Her coffin was made out of wood painted purple, there were purple and blue flowers laying around it, and everyone put homemade gifts around the area. It was beautiful. She would've loved it.

Third Person POV

Everyone's faces held a glum, downcast expression for the next couple days. No one mentioned anything about her or what happened that day.

~~~

??? POV

I chuckle, "Heh, only if they knew..."~

~~~~~

Okay, I know I haven't updated in some time, but, y'know, there's something called school.

Next (full) chapter holds some pretty important info if I ever find the time to write it...


	7. 7- A Hero's Tale

Marumi's POV

We went to Tazuna's house after the fight.

So now, all four of us are gathered around Kakashi's sleeping form, waiting for him to wake up. I didn't know old men needed their beauty sleep.

Maybe an hour or so of staring at our sensei sleep, he finally woke up.

I sarcastically welcomed, "Morning, sleeping beauty." Naruto's giggles and Sakura's shouting filled the room. Sensei gives one of his closed-eye smiles.

Pinky speaks up, "Sensei, you should be careful using your sharingan." Okay, no more of this sharingan bullshit; I'm going to say it.

Raising my voice, I say, "Y'know, Zabuza's still alive." My teammates gasp in surprise. "Oh no, guess I'll have to use my magic powers to yeet this boi out of this world...probably into Tempest," I mutter the last part to myself. Sasuke narrows his eyes at me,so I do the same.

"Hey... emo ass, what's your problem?" He grunts. "Teach me your ogre ways, goddammit."

"Minami, get back on topic," sensei tells me. "It's true the hunter-nin knocked him out, but he used senbon needles, which temporarily 'killed' him."

"What are we going to do then?" Questions Sakura.

"We're going to yeet his ass to Tempest so Oto-san can beat his ass."

"What?" asks Kakashi.

"What?" I question back. This makes Souei #2 narrow his eyes even more. Is he going to go blind or something? Do I need to, y'know, puke out healing potions or something?

"Anyways, we need to get training. We'll start by climbing trees," he pauses to take a deep breath to say, "without hands."

"Damn, you got to be a ninja or something to do that!" I exclaim, a childish grin plastered on my face.

Sakura slaps me playfully with a half grin on her face, "We're ninja, Minami!"

~

Our sensei slowly walks into the nearby forest on crutches.

Once we're deep in the forest, he announces while throwing a kunai at each of our feet, "Use this to mark the tree. Here's an example." He walks up the tree, while he's still using his crutches. "Apply just the right amount of chakra to your feet. With too little, you'll fall off, and with too much, you'll damage the tree."

Well, sir, I don't have goddamn chakra, but magicules. I'm not physically able to climb a tree with chakra, but I guess I'll try.

'Hey, Great Sage? DO I have any skills that can help me climb trees without hands?'

'No.'

'Thanks anyway.'

I jog over to Kakashi, "Hey there, bro, my honorable bro, well, you see... I-"

"Are you going to say you can't do it?"

"Well, I-, yeah. Yes, I can't physically climb trees without hands."

Interrupting us, Sakura screams, "I did it!"

Naruto congratulates, "Great job, Sakura!" Sasuke only glances up at her and glares.

Sensei teases, "Seems like the Haruno clan is better than the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan." Sakura sulks in the background, while Sasuke and Naruto angrily keep on trying.

~

Sakura walks into the dining room to sit with the rest of us (except Naruto).

Tazuna speaks up, "Naruto's not here? Looks like he was out all night again." Yeah.

Sakura replies, "He's gone completely crazy. he's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead by now. You know, from using up too much of his chakra."

"Well, I certainly hope he's okay. A child spending the night in the woods alone," Tsunami says.

Kakashi reassures, "There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's a full fledged ninja. He can handle himself."

Souei #2 stares into the table with his hands folded and adds, "I agree with Sakura. Naruto's such a loser; he must be lying dead ou-"

I interrupt him, "You're a loser yourself, you stupid, fucking, copy of Souei." After those words left my mouth, I got up and left to go and find Naruto. I can feel Sasuke's glare burning through my head.

Behind me, Sakura asks no one in particular, "Who's Souei?"

In the distance, I see Naruto laying on the ground next to a girl deep in the forest. As I approach them, the girl's hand hovers over him before she shakes him awake. Weird. I'll just hide by these bushes to make she doesn't attack him or anything.

He mumbles, "Who the heck are you?" Naruto gets a better look at her before asking again, "I mean, uh, where did you come from?" Ha, little Naru's blushing! Overhearing their converation, the girl says that she's gathering herbs. Some time later, he helps her gather them like the gentleman he is.

The girl notices his headband and asks him if he's a ninja or if he's making a fashion statement. I like this girl, she has a sense of humor compared to other people in this damn world. Naruto blushes an eagerly tells her that he's a ninja.

Eventually, she gets up, grabs her basket to leave, and says, "You will get strong. Good bye, we'll meet again some time." She starts walking, but then pauses, "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy." Well, I'm very sorry for assuming your gender. My teammate's reaction is priceless.

Behind me, I hear footsteps. Turning around, I notice Sasuke walking in my direction. Too late to move now. He saw me.

Walking out of my hiding spot, I awkwardly greet, "Hey, buddy!" He ignores me and keeps on walking.

Naruto angrily yells at me, "Minami, you saw this?"

"Yeah, it made my day, thanks." Sasuke speed walks to him just to punch him in the head.

I interject, "Yo, if you keep doing that, his brain damage is going to make him even stupider." Souei just glares at me in response. Well, damn, I didn't know calling him a copy of someone else gets to him.

He asks Naru, "Hey, twerp, did you just forget about breakfast? You're such a loser."

I mutter, while walking closer to them, "At least he has fucking friends." To my surprise, all Naruto does is laugh, which only gets his rival even more pissed off.

~

After a day's work of training, most of my team and I are sitting around the table for dinner with Tazuna, his daughter, Tsunami, and his grandson, Inari. Now, we're just waiting on Naruto and Sasuke to arrive.

A couple of seconds later, we hear some loud shuffling at the doorway. A sweaty Sasuke and Naruto come barging into the room, hanging onto each other for dear life. Naruto trips, which makes him fall on top of the other.

Now, they're seated, so we can actually eat. As soon as the food touches my mouth, my eyes water at how delicious it is. I haven't had anything this good since I died! Looking to my left and right, the boys are eating really fast as if in a food eating competition.

Sakura scolds, "Stop eating so fast or you'll puke." Speaking of puking, they puke the second those words left her mouth. Kakashi-sensei nervously laughs and rubs the nape of his neck, while I'm just staring at the mouth-watering food on my plate.

Out of the blue, Sakura asks Tsunami when she notices a torn picture on the wall, "That picture looks torn... Who's that?" The lady starts to tell the tale of a hero who once lived here. He became Inari's dad after some time, but then died to one of our enemies, Gato.

Naruto proudly states, "I'm going to be a hero!"

Inari makes an outburst, "Heroes aren't real! You're going to die out there fighting Gato!" Naruto yells at him then leaves, while Inari leaves to go the other direction.

It's silent after that, so I break the ice and declare, "Eh, I'll be the good guy and help the poor brat." Ignoring the looks of worry and irritation, I walk outside to see the boy staring out to the water.

He notices my presence and turns around startled and voices, "What? Are you going to yell at me too?" Unfortunately, I'm not going to do that, but I won't say that to his face.

"Well, no," I start as I inch closer to sit down near him, "My father is a leader of a country far away. He made a town of monsters and unwanted people and brought them together into one. To the townspeople, he's known as the Great Rinmuru; to the outsiders, he's a demon, a monster."

As soon as I pause, Inari bursts out, "That's pretty cool! Tell me more!" Okay, I really wasn't planning on telling this kid my life story but whatever.

I continue, "I lived a happy life there until a guy named Demon Lord Carrion came in and tried to destroy our monster town. Oto-san and I were fighting side-by-side. Carrion used some kind of spell, er, jutsu to disable all my abilities, to paralyze me. He took me out with one quick slash and left me there to die." Taking a breath, I change the story, "My father came in with one of his special healing potions and saved me."

"I guess he's really a hero, huh."

Hearing something squeak, my head snaps to the door, where my eavesdropping sensei looks at my with pity.

I quote, "I'm okay. Don't comfort me, sensei. You don't have to have pity on me." Putting on my straight face, I get up and walk back inside to the room I'm sharing with Sakura. ~


	8. 8- Fancy Mask Boy

Minami's POV

Oh yeah, today is the day we fight Zabuza! We left without Naruto because sensei wanted him to sleep in or whatever.

Near the bridge, Zabuza and that hunter-nin appear and the cow announces, "Kakashi of the Sharingan, we meet again! This time I won't loose to you twice!" Then they clash and fight. Sakura's just standing there, watching with fear. I should help her train, for she could be somehow useful.

The so-called hunter-nin, the one wearing the fancy mask similar to Shizue's, and starts to fight with Sasuke. Eventually, she, er, he summons ice mirrors, which traps my teammate. By the looks of it, Sasuke's struggling. I notice the look of worry on Sakura's face. I nod to her, smiling, then run off to enter the mirrors to help him.

Entering the mirrors, both heads snap over to me. One is the funny mask; the other is Sasuke's pissed off one. He opens his mouth, but the senbon being thrown at him cuts him off.

Rushing in front of him, I block some of it. It didn't hurt at all because of Oto-san's nullification and resistance abilities. The raven-haired boy stares at me, wide-eyed, while I just give a kind smile.

Sometimes I feel like I'm too OP for life.

I voice, "Hey, Sasuke, keep throwing your kunai at him." He obeys. That'll distract the fancy mask dude for now, while I try to come up with a plan.

The boy keeps on hopping from mirror to mirror, which means that he's pretty fast. So, we need something that can catch his movements. I think Oto-san told me that the Sharingan in this anime can be used to copy and read an opponent's movements. So, if I'm correct, Sasuke should have the Sharingan, for the clan, Uchiha have them.

To the said boy, I shout, "Use your-", but I'm cut off by the enemy being hit out of one of the mirrors and a giant smoke bomb. We all pause to look who it is.

Naruto pops out and then runs over to where Sasuke and I are.

He shouts while forming hand signs, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Sasuke Shouts back, "No, don't!" Too late, no, way too late. The masked boy disperses all of his clones by popping in an out of each mirror.

Then, Naruto summons more clones and tries again and again. Sasuke, who is next to me, stares at his clones, full of surprise. With Naruto distracted, the enemy throws more senbon at us. Instead of letting Sasuke get more hurt, I block them all.

More and more of Naruto's clones disperse in smoke. If we had a plan, no, if I could say my plan, we'd get out of this sooner. The knucklehead in pushed back and lays there on the ground, motionless.

I tell Sasuke what I was supposed to tell him before, "Use your Sharingan!" Then, I jog over to Naruto's form. Should I make one of Oto-san's famous healing potions? Obviously, yeah.

I spit out one full potion, immediately giving it to Naruto. This should do it. He gasps, sits up, and looks down at himself, seeing if his injuries were okay.

He notices me and thanks when he makes sure all his injuries are gone, "Thanks, Marumi!"

~

This fight is getting a little boring, so I shape shift into a bird with purple and black feathers to fly away. Why do I have that form? Long-ish story.

Eh, since the "men" are busy fighting, I have time, so I tell it.

So, one time Gabiru and I were assigned by Oto-san to scout the borders of the village. I thought that was Souei's job, but when I opened my mouth to argue, Shion glared at me to not speak. She was so troublesome.

Anyways, Gabiru was spewing out his arrogant dragon bullshit, so I killed a bird in front of him and ate it. Let's just say he wasn't thinking straight for the next month or so.

Okay, that wasn't a long story, but it was still funny. I mean, c'mon, laughing at Gabiru's despair is hilarious! Who wouldn't be amused by that?

~

By the time I was done reminiscing, the battle had ended. I noticed from above where I was flying, Sasuke laid on the floor (probably exhausted). There's also our enemies, the boy and Zabuza, who are lying on the ground, presumably dead.

To make sure my team isn't concerned about my whereabouts, I turn back into a human and fall flat on my face on the ground near where Sasuke lies.

Great, right where they can see me fall on my face like an idiot. It's not like I'm not an idiot; it's just that it makes me looks as stupid as Naruto.

Sensei walks near me and questions, "Minami, where have you been?"

Deciding not the answer that question, I reply, "Kakashi, where have you been?" He sighs in defeat.

~

Now we're back at the village, done with our mission. Sakura attempts to ask Sasuke out on date, but fails miserably to the point where I can laugh to her face. Naruto runs off to god knows where, along with Sakura.

I walk to a nearby alleyway, away from any person to see me transform. I want to see what people would say if I were to roam around the village in my slime form.

I guess I'll go spy on Naruto and Sakura since I pretty much have nothing else to do.

~

It feels great to be able to hop around like normal (besides the suspicious looks I get from the other villagers).

I spot Sakura's very identifiable pink hair by a group of little kids, Naruto, Sasuke, and three other kids. What trouble have they gotten into this time? I'm curious of their reaction to me as a slime, so i'll talk to them normally as if nothing is wrong.

Hopping over, I notice Sakura's glare.

She shrieks, "Eek! What is that?"

I greet them, "What's good, my bros?" Sakura tries to step on me, but I bounce away just in time to a nearby tree. With my luck, Sasuke is sitting there. Gee, why am I so stupid?

He mutters, "Well, you're full of surprises." I'm going to punch this son of a gun in the face. Fuck it. With a flash of light, I turn into a human to punch him out of the tree and onto the ground in front of the three unfamiliar faces. I hop down next to Sasuke.

The boy with the red hair and big ass gourd turns to Sasuke and I and asks, "I'd like to know both of your names."

I answer for my comrade, "This emo ass here is Sasuke McSoueiCopy Uchiha, and I'm Minami Tempest." The raven haired boy glares at me and shoves me to the ground.

Sakura yells, "That's what you get for hurting my Sasuke!" I feel like being an asshole and turning into a giant spider, but I'll give away too many of my secrets. Fine, I'll just threaten her or something.

"Bitch, I could turn into a big ass spider if I wanted to and scare you shit less."

"I'd like to see you try," she sasses. Within a second, light consumes me again and I'm a big ass, purple spider. I take a second to admire their freaked out faces. My gut feeling is telling me to stop before I unintentionally kill someone, so I turn back into human.

"Dang, that was so much fun; I haven't done that in ages, but hey, you dicks asked for it." The silence is killing me. "Y'know, uh, let's agree that this never happened." I hear the others say, "Agreed", except for that one "Hn". What the fuck does that even mean? I'm guessing it's Sasuke, so I'll haunt him later for it.~

~

Yo, so next chapter is going to a crack chapter when Minami haunts Sasuke. I felt like adding some humor into this book.


End file.
